


Кольцо Хеллоуина

by SailorKenobi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Good Slytherins, M/M, Slytherin Common Room
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorKenobi/pseuds/SailorKenobi
Summary: Ночь колдовства, чудес и страхов,Ночных блужданий, криков, ахов!Встречается в вечер святой повсеместноРазличная нечисть: в аду нет ей места!Ведьмы, колдуны, эльфы и маги,Тыкву со свечкой несут вурдалаки!В двери стучатся и просят конфетки,Ну, неужели под масками детки?Вампиры по ночи гулять соберутся,И до тебя они доберутся...





	1. 1.

Северус на возможной для себя скорости бежал по пустынному коридору восьмого этажа школы волшебства и чародейства Хогвартс. Обогнув угол, не сбавляя скорости и снеся по пути одну из картин с красивым, но уже побледневшим пейзажем, подросток увеличил скорость, желая как можно больше увеличить расстояние между собой и Мародерами. И угораздило же его, возвращаясь в одиночестве с астрономии встретиться с ними. Потому что Лили снова нагрубила Нику, и Мальсибер что-то пробурчав о невоспитанных маглах ушел в подземелья один. Лили же обидевшись ушла с Мэри. Численное превосходство было не на его стороне, поэтому сейчас он и бежит, как будто за ним несется минимум стадо обезумевших баранов. Хотя, это не бараны, а оборзевшие от вседозволенности шакалы. Хотя, по сравнению с Мародерами даже эти животные милые и обаятельные! 

\- Тебе не уйти от нас, Нюньчик! - победно проорал Блэк. Мародеры не отставали и когда надежды уже совсем не осталось, Северус увидел картину с троллями . 

"Выручай комната!" - с облечением подумал Северус. - "Спрятать, спрятать так, чтобы они меня не нашли!"

В стене появилась приоткрытая дверь, в которую Северус с облегчением и юркнул, в последнюю секунду увидев летящий в него луч заклинания, прежде чем дверь захлопнулось за его спиной. И загнанный подросток выпустил вздох облегчения, упав, на раз обессиливших ногах, на пол глотая воздух пересохшими губами, как будто это была вода. 

Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем пятикурсник пришел в себя достаточно, чтобы оценить окружающую его обстановку. Он был в огромном зале, заваленным скопившимся за сотни лет хламом. 

\- Так вот ты какая «Комната забытых вещей», - выдохнул Северус, оглядывая горы мусора, ибо все это барахло иначе назвать было нельзя. - Интересно, что Люциус тут спрятал, раз он знал о ней? 

Юноша обогнул несколько стеллажей и подошел к шкафу, находящемся в углу. Заглянув в пустое пространство, Снейп чихнул от пыли, и еще раз огляделся. Кое-где лежали книги, и Северус решил рискнуть, вдруг он найдет здесь то, чего нет в Запретной секции библиотеки. 

\- Акцио книги по темной магии, - произнес Снейп, направив палочку на горы забытых вещей. - Ой! 

Увидев десятки сотен книг летящих к нему, Северус юркнул в шкаф и захлопнул дверцу. Шкаф покачнулся, и парень зажмурился, услышав как его заваливает прилетевшими книгами. 

\- Ну, по крайней мере я не уйду отсюда с пустыми руками. 

Пнув дверцу, Северус выпал из шкафа, приземлившись на книги, одна из которых больно ударила его по голове. 

\- Разделение души и тела, - прочитал парень, аккуратно открыв первую попавшуюся книгу. Ту самую, которую снял с головы. - Крестраж… что это такое? Ни разу об этом не слышал.

Спустя несколько часов вокруг Северуса стояли стройные ряды рассортированных книг, и он оказался владельцем более чем двух десятков интересных и уникальных книг, одна даже была написана прапрадедом Эйлин. Так же среди разодранных страниц одного учебника по трансфигурации, Снейп нашел простое серебряное кольцо в виде головы Джека, Духа Хэллоуина. Проклятий и заклинаний на нем нет, (он проверял!) так что кольцо станет отличным подарком для Лили, (и оно будет в тему, ибо уже завтра Хэллоуин) которая опять злится на него не пойми за что. Блин, да по сравнению с Поттером и Блэком, Ник просто святой! Мальсибер ни разу не оскорбил его подругу, хотя с трудом ее выносит, а вот он от Мародеров за все пять лет учебы такого наслушался, что хоть стой, хоть падай. 

Встав со стула, который он нашел тут же, Северус отряхнул мантию от пыли, уменьшил отобранные им книги и положил их в сумку. Выдохнув, подошел к двери и выглянул в коридор. Убедившись, что горизонт чист, юноша отправился в подземелья Слизерина, думая о том, что надо бы сварить зелье, которое очистит серебро от грязи и заставит кольцо блестеть как новенькое. Может ему даже повезет и Лили его поцелует…

Он бы приложил все силы, только бы она была с ним счастлива. Ведь Лили она такая… светлая, чистая, красивая, смелая. 

\- Северус! - воскликнул Ник, вставая с кресла у камина, стоило Снейпу войти в гостиную. - Где ты был? Ты знаешь, сколько сейчас времени?! 

\- Ник, не веди себя как ревнивая жена, - протянул Эйвери, не вставая с дивана, а лишь приоткрыв глаза, которые светились весельем. - А то он от тебя сбежит. 

\- Ребят, что вы тут делаете? Ведь уже почти утро, - растерялся Северус, найдя друзей не в постели, а ожидающих его. 

\- Тебя ждем, - огрызнулся Николас. - После астрономии прошло несколько часов, а ты так и не вернулся. Где ты был? Неужели твоя Эванс сменила гнев на милость и провела все это время с тобой? 

\- Ник, не говори так про Лили, пожалуйста, - тихо попросил Северус, садясь в кресло. - И нет, Лили вновь со мной поссорилась. Хотя, я даже не знаю почему. Меня Мародеры на восьмой этаж загнали и пришлось от них прятаться в «Выручай комнате». Блин, я жалок! Убегал как последний трус от трех придурков. 

\- Ты не трус, Северус, - вздохнул Ник, падая в соседнее кресло. - Мы все отлично знаем, что если бы ты сцепился с Поттером и его шавками, им бы ничего за это не было, а тебя бы к Филчу на несколько недель отправили. Так что отступить было умное решение. 

\- Почему тогда так противно? 

\- Потому что это несправедливо, - ответил Эйвери, вставая с дивана. - Но вот в чем фокус, жизнь вообще несправедлива. Ладно, раз ты в порядке, я спать. До завтра, парни. 

\- Спокойной ночи, Сэм. 

\- Хочешь кофе? - с мягкой улыбкой спросил Мальсибер. 

\- На ночь глядя? - усмехнулся Северус. - Было бы не плохо. 

\- Шив, - рядом с пятикурсниками появился домовик, - принеси нам кофе и каких-нибудь пирожных. 

\- Как прикажите, мистер Мальсибер, - кивнул домовик исчезая. 

\- До сих пор удивляюсь, что ты нашел общий язык с эльфами Хогвартса, - покачал головой Северус, когда между ними появился сервированный столик. 

\- К ним просто нужно относится по-человечески, - со смешком ответил Ник, подавая другу чашку горячей темной и терпкой жидкости. - И тогда все будет в шоколаде. 

Северус откинулся на спинку кресла и расслабился. Он дома. В безопасности. Сегодня он сварит зелье, очистит кольцо, подарит его Лили и помирится с ней. Все будет хорошо, и любимая ответит на его чувства.

***

 

В темной библиотеке мирно тикали старинные часы, заставляя Тома зажмуриться от громкого стука. Мужчина сжал переносицу, пытаясь избавиться от головной боли, но это не помогло. Если быть честным, то маг не знал, из-за чего именно у него так болит голова. То ли в этом виновата отвратительная погода, которая в Англии бывает часто, то ли из-за глупой ссоры с Абраксасом. Но ведь брюнет не считал это огромной проблемой. Да и во всем виноват именно старший Малфой. Ведь он решил, что Тому кто-то нужен. Ха-ха-ха! Это же бред! Но увы, Абраксас так не считал и продолжил доказывать свое мнение, что в конце привело к скандалу и ссоре двух старых друзей. И сейчас Реддл сидел на дорогом диване в библиотеке и размышлял над словами друга. Нет, все таки ему никто не нужен! Ведь после стольких лет жизни, мужчина разочаровался во всех этих "любовных" делах. Да и зачем? Его мужские потребности может удовлетворить шлюха с Лютного, а все остальное не важно. В конце концов проще снять шлюху на ночь, чем ухаживать за кем-то, дарить подарки, водить в кафе или рестораны, а после этот человек просто надоедает тебе, перестает быть интересным или изменяет тебе.

Том потер саднящие виски и отложил так и не прочитанную книгу. После встал и пошел в свою комнату. Там у него были несколько зелий против головной боли и две бутылки качественного виски. И пускай нельзя смешивать алкоголь с зельями, но в противном случае эта ночь не прошла бы без убийств.

***

 

Скрипка, висящая в воздухе весело наигрывала «Старая земля наших отцов», и Северус, переливая зелье в чашку, тихо мурлыкал себе под нос слова.

\- Kernow! Kernow, y keryn Kernow;  
An mor hedre vo yn fos dhis a-dro  
'Th on onan hag oll rag Kernow!  
Gwlaskor Mytern Arthur, an Sens kens, ha'n Gral  
Moy kerys genen nyns yw tiredh aral,  
Ynnos jy pub karn, nans, menydh ha chi  
A gows yn Kernewek dhyn ni. 

Наконец все было готово, и кольцо медленно опустилось в прозрачную, как вода жидкость, которая тут же вспенилась, загрязняясь, а вот кольцо наоборот, вращаясь в зелье по часовой стрелке, становилось все чище и чище. Юноша улыбнулся. Да, Лили оно точно понравится. 

Скрипка продолжила играть, а юноша отошел к окну, автоматически уже доставая из кармана магловские сигареты. Курить он начал год назад, вскоре после того, как… убил Тобиаса. О том, что его отец умер не от некачественного пойла, а от яда, не догадывалась даже Эйлин. Произойди это в тот момент, когда Северус был дома, его мать бы сразу все поняла, но в том-то и дело, что в тот момент, когда Тоби загнулся, он сидел на трансфигурации отчаянно зевая от скуки. Хотя, зевал, конечно, не он, а Ник. У рода Мальсибер родовой дар именно в трансфигурации, и на занятиях у Маккошки его друг зачастую спит с открытыми глазами, но в тот ноябрьский день семьдесят четвертого года был исключением. Потому что Мальсибер ЗНАЛ, где Северус сейчас находится, и, не смотря на скуку, уснуть не мог. Снейп и сейчас не знает, и откровенно не понимает, почему Ник тогда ему помог. Нет, его друг знал о том, что Тобиас избивает Эйлин, и в последний раз это чуть было не окончилось трагедией, но это не отвечает на сам вопрос, почему он ему тогда помог? 

\- Ты еще долго тут собираешься сидеть? - в дверях, наблюдая за ним стоял Мальсибер, как всегда одетый с иголочки. 

\- Я должен закончить это зелья, - отмахнулся Северус, выпуская в окно новую порцию дыма и отправляя следом окурок. - Матери в этом месяце понадобится больше денег, чем обычно. 

\- Все в порядке? 

\- Да. Она восстановила лицензию зельевара и у нее даже есть первые заказы, - с гордой ухмылкой произнес подросток. - И при содействие крестного, купила старую аптеку. Но пройдет минимум несколько месяцев, прежде чем аптека начнет приносить доход. 

\- Ясно, на завтрак ты, значит, не идешь. Когда закончишь, позовешь Шива, он тебе хотя бы чаю с бутербродами принесет. Увидимся на прорицании. 

\- Я на них не появлюсь. Соври что-нибудь преподавателю. Мне правда надо закончить эти зелья до обеда. 

\- Если ты не появишься на трансфигурации, Маккошка тебя на следующем занятии завалит. 

\- Вот тогда и буду думать, что делать, - вздохнул Северус, подходя к котлу, в котором готовилось Перечное зелье. Николас покачал головой и тихо прикрыл дверь, оставив друга одного. 

***

 

Том вошел в столовую и сел напротив Абраксаса. Друг даже не повернул голову в его сторону, старательно делая вид, что ему интересно то, что говорит Ксандер Гойл, в доме которого они сейчас и находились. Том усмехнулся и толкнул под столом ногу Малфоя.

\- Аби, ты когда-нибудь слышал такое выражение: «Надулся, как мышь на крупу»? - за столом тут же умолкли все разговоры и все взоры обратились на веселящегося Лорда и побледневшего Малфоя. 

\- Да, мой Лорд, я это слышал, - хмыкнул Малфой, наконец придя в себя. - А вы слышали это: «Мы никогда не знаем насколько ценна вода, пока не высохнет колодец»? 

\- Мой колодец никогда не высохнет, - в глазах Реддла прыгали черти. - Особенно, когда этот самый колодец подарит мне в качестве жены свою будущую дочь. 

\- У меня нет дочери, Том, - буркнул Малфой, понимая, куда клонит друг и это ему совсем не нравилось. Том склонил голову на бок, и посмотрел на Абраксаса с еще большим весельем. - Сын подойдет? 

Где-то в конце стола разбился фужер, упавший на пол. Том усмехнулся, Люци сегодня явно на свою беду прибыл в Плэс Невид Хаус, но Абраксас в своем упрямстве явно решил идти до конца.

\- Люциус будет чудесным мужем, - проворковал Реддл, мысленно считая до трех и удивляясь, что не слышно грохота от падения Люциуса на пол. 

\- Будет, - соглашается Малфой. В его глазах наконец-то зажигается озорство, и они слышат, как Люциус все же падает в обморок. 

\- Но есть проблема, - театрально вздыхает Том. - Он мой крестник, а значит стать моим мужем не может. 

Пауза. 

\- У меня есть еще один сын, - буднично произнес Абраксас, злорадно смотря на Тома. Весь вид Малфоя так и кричал: «Шах и мат, Том». 

\- Это уже интересно. И почему я до сих пор не знаком с шалуном? 

\- Северусу только пятнадцать, мой Лорд. 

\- Северус всего лишь твой крестник, Абраксас. И более того, он полукровка, - холодно заметил Гилберт Лестрейндж. 

\- Ты на что-то намекаешь, Гилберт? - тоном способным заморозить черное озеро спросил Малфой, поворачиваясь к Лестрейнджу. 

\- На то, что ты оскорбляешь Тома, предлагая ему Снейпа. 

\- Северус - Принц, ибо его дед признал мальчика перед смертью своим наследником… 

\- Принцы разорившейся род, у которых ничего нет кроме долгов. 

\- У рода Принц нет долгов, - почти ласково заметил Абраксас. Все, кто хорошо знал Малфоя, а это почти все кто находился за столом, невольно вздрогнули, ибо обычно такой тон заканчивался чей-то мучительной смертью. - И Северус будущий Лорд Принц, который в свои пятнадцать раскрыл каждый из даров своего рода. Ты знаешь хоть кого-то подобного ему? И Тома, попрошу, не называть. Про него только ленивый не знает. 

Молчание. 

\- Это не отменяет того, что он полукровка, Абраксас. А его мать предательница крови! Ты совершил ошибку, согласившись на просьбу Эйлин стать крестным ее сына. 

\- Ты сейчас оскорбляешь, не только Северуса, Гилберт, но и мой род! 

\- Стоп! - спокойно приказал Волдеморт. - Гилберт, ты сейчас извинишься перед Абраксасом. А ты, Абраксас, примешь эти извинения. И если я узнаю, что вы продолжаете конфликтовать - пожалеете! Оба! 

\- Как прикажите, мой Лорд, - склонили головы Малфой и Лестрейндж. 

\- Абраксас, я хочу чтобы ты в следующем году привел своего крестника ко мне. Посмотрим, может быть, я и соглашусь на твое предложение, - хмыкнул Том, наконец-то приступая к завтраку. - Гойл, к завтрашнему празднику все готово? 

\- Да, мой Лорд, - слегка нервно кивнул Пожиратель. 

\- Отлично, - прошептал Том, прикрывая глаза в задумчивости. 

***

 

После ужина Том быстро принял душ и отправился спать. Но уснуть мужчина так и не смог. В его голове все еще прокручивался разговор с Абраксасом за ужином. Нет, Том не передумал и не собирается находить себе партнера или партнершу. Просто на миг, маг представил, что будет, если у него кто-то появится. Они б могли гулять по городу или парку, читать и обсуждать разные книги, вместе ложиться спать и просыпаться... 

«Нет, это полный бред! Поздравляю, Том, Абраксас заразил тебя этой глупой манией найти себе мужчину или женщину, и теперь уже и ты сходишь с ума. Что, романтики захотел? Найти родственную душу? Да, Дамблдор будет долго смеяться, если об этом узнает. Хотя, не только он... Нет, ты Темный Лорд Волдеморт, самый сильный темный маг и эти глупые любовные истории не для тебя!,- мысленно успокоил себя Том.- Все-таки хватит верить во весь бред, что говорят другие. Любви не существует! Это только временное чувство. Ведь рано или поздно все проходит, и любовь тоже.»

***

 

Зевнув, Северус прикрыл рот рукой и продолжил варить зелье. Если бы не мать, то парень уже б давно отправился спать. Но увы, несколько часов назад Эйлин прислала письмо, в котором попросила сварить несколько сложных зелий, которые она не может сварить из-за нехватки ингредиентов и времени. Ведь она уже несколько дней подряд занимается делами в аптеке: пытается наладить связь с поставщиками ингредиентов бывшего владельца и уладить дела в Министерстве. 

Все-таки после того, как Эйлин вышла замуж за Тобиаса, прошло много времени, и за все эти годы об Эйлин Принц-Снейп никто не слышал. Вот поэтому Министерские крысы приживаются к каждой мелочи. Но Эйлин не собирается сдаваться, и чем Северус полностью поддерживал мать.

Разлив очередное зелье в пробирки, пятикурсник Слизерина очистил большой котел от остатков вещества и отложил его в угол. Зелья Северус положил в небольшую коробочку, предварительно расширив ее специальным заклинанием, и передал Филину одолженному у Ника. Как только птица улетела, юноша пошел в свою спальню.

***

 

Том почти заснул, когда его сон спугнули приглушенные, пушистым восточным ковром, шаги. Так без стука в его спальню могли ворваться только три человека. Один из них Абраксас, но он ночью к нему в спальню без острой необходимости никогда не придет. Вторая, его малышка, но Белла сейчас с мужем в Европе в свадебном путешествии. Значит, остается один человек.

\- Торфинн, что ты тут делаешь? - вздохнул мужчина, перекатываясь на спину и смотря в голубые глаза двадцатилетнего подростка. 

Зря он в ту ночь, на Белтайн, выбрал Роули в качестве своего партнера и спутника. Лучше бы Люциуса попросил. Хотя, учитывая то, чем ночь должна была окончиться, его крестник бы с ужасом от него сбежал при первой возможности. 

\- Я слышал, что вы, Мой Лорд, решили жениться на Люциусе, - приятным голосом произнес Роули, сверкнув глазами. 

\- Если я когда-нибудь выберу Люциуса в качестве своего партнера, - хмыкнул мужчина, наблюдая как Торфинн раздевается, - вызови мне мозгоправа. Ибо второго такого ветряного человека я в своей жизни не встречал. Мне даже жаль его будущую жену. Всю жизнь терпеть его измены... бррр. 

\- А я так надеялся показать вам, как я за вас рад, - промурлыкал Роули, ныряя к Тому под одеяло, которое сползло вниз, показывая юноше красивое и прекрасное тело, что все больше и больше открывалось его взору. Руки Тома мягко легли на бедра Торфинна, и кончики пальцев погладили кожу вверх и вниз. С его умопомрачительной силой, Том легко мог бы сломать несколько костей в теле любовника или даже убить его, но этого ни разу не произошло. Ведь у Реддла абсолютный контроль над своими силами. 

Оседлав бедра Лорда, Роули наклонился и поцеловал мужчину, теряя голову от того, как Том позволяет ему вести в этом поцелуе, послушно наклоняя голову и лаская в медленном темпе его язык.

\- Черт, смазка, - прошептал Том в губы Торфинну, шевельнувшись на подушках, но Роули мягким движением руки остановил мужчину. 

\- Не надо. 

\- Кто-то подготовился, - хмыкнул Том, тут же застонав, чувствуя как его член мягко скользит в тело Роули. 

Маг застонал в рот Тома. Эта близость и взаимность как раз то, что ему не хватало весь последний месяц пока они не виделись. Медленные движения вверх и вниз, пока Роули полностью не теряет себя, позволяя Тому пользоваться своим телом так, как тому заблагорассудится. Реддл слегка меняет угол и теперь каждый толчок бьет прямо по простате, заставляя подростка видеть звезды пока Том набирает темп и подросток не содрогается в сильных руках от оргазма, чувствуя, как Том заполняет его собой, простонав его имя.

Уложив любовника на подушки, Том зевает, слыша как часы отбивают половину полуночи. Роули счастливо целует мужчину в щеку и тут же засыпает в его сильных руках. 

***

 

Северус переворачивается на другой бок, сквозь сон слыша, как часы в гостиной факультета начинают отбивать полночь. Сон подростка становится еще крепче и он не видит как серебряное кольцо, найденное им в Выручай комнате, начинает светиться белым потусторонним светом, освещая всю комнату мальчиков пятого курса факультета Слизерин.

\- Ночь колдовства, чудес и страхов,  
Ночных блужданий, криков, ахов!  
Встречается в вечер святой повсеместно  
Различная нечисть: в аду нет ей места!  
Ведьмы, колдуны, эльфы и маги,  
Тыкву со свечкой несут вурдалаки!  
В двери стучатся и просят конфетки,  
Ну, неужели под масками детки?  
Вампиры по ночи гулять соберутся,  
И до тебя они доберутся, - шептали тени, пока сияние разгоралось с каждой секундой все сильнее и сильнее. В гостиной часы пробили полночь и с последним ударом, спящего Северуса будто осыпало серебряными брызгами, которые медленно впитались в его тело, пока тени продолжали свой безумный хоровод…


	2. 2.

Пробуждение Северуса было странным. Сначала парень почувствовал приятную легкость во всем теле, что после его вечернего "дела" никак не могло быть. Да и будильник почему-то не разбудил его. Или это Ник вновь решил его пожалеть и отключил надоедливую вещицу? 

Второе, что почувствовал Снейп, была какая-то тяжесть на плече. Открыв глаза, парень несколько раз поморгал, так как солнце слепило глаза. 

"И откуда в подземельях солнце?" - мелькнула мысль, прежде чем он посмотрел вниз и чуть ли не закричал от шока. 

И было от чего! Ведь на его плече спал какой-то парень лет двадцати. Осторожно переложив голову блондина на подушку, Северус осторожно выбрался из незнакомой кровати. Дальше предстал немой вопрос, а куда идти и где выход? Выбрав одну из дверей, маг вошел в ванную. Она была сделана в темных тонах: черный кафель, большая белая ванная, полка с бритвой, разными шампунями и зеркало в полный рост. Стоп, зеркало! Подойдя к нему Северус ахнул. Вместо привычного угрюмого подростка перед ним стоял взрослый мужчина 35-40 лет. Он был высоким красивым брюнетом с синими глазами. 

Закрыв глаза, Снейп мысленно посчитал до десяти и открыл глаза, но прекрасный мужчина в одних серых пижамных штанах никуда не делся. Окончательно шокированный парень скинул с себя брюки, осматривая "свое" тело. Оно так же было прекрасным: подкаченные руки, широкая грудь, едва заметный пресс, длинные ноги и... Северус ахнул, увидев большой член. Нет, он был огромным! Покраснев, маг быстро надел на себя штаны и призвал "свою" одежду. Наскоро умывшись и одевшись, он выбежал из ванной комнаты и спальни. 

Оказавшись в коридоре, наступил первый главный вопрос: куда идти? Но тут пришла идея! Найденная возле кровати палочка быстро легла в руку, приятно отзываясь теплом, и Снейп мысленно произнес заклинание, чтобы найти выход из здания. Светло-зеленая полоска быстро появилась и маг побежал к концу, желая побыстрее уйти из этого здания. Как только он выбежал на улицу, то аппарировал к единственному человеку, который мог ему помочь в этой ситуации.

Малфой-мэнор встретил Северуса тишиной и покоем. Павлины курлыкали что-то на своем птичьем языке, пока вставшее солнце освещало сад и блестящие от росы кустарники деревьев. 

\- Том, - раздался голос Люциуса у Северуса прям над ухом. - Крестный, что случилось? Почему ты так одет? На тебя напали? 

Северус еще раз осмотрел себя. Белая рубашка вполне гармонировала с брюками, но может быть этот таинственный Том, в чьем теле он оказался, такой же модник, как Ник. В конце концов Мальсибер никогда бы не позволил себе появится на людях одетым не с иголочки, где каждая деталь гардероба соответствует стилю и даже материалу. 

\- Люциус, - смущенно произнес Снейп, переведя взгляд на павлинов. - Где Лорд Абраксас? Он мне очень нужен! 

\- Как где? - нахмурился юный Малфой, заставляя Северуса внутренне съежится. Он явно вел себя неправильно, не так, как обычно себя ведет настоящий владелиц этого тела. Снейп все больше и больше убеждался, что по какой-то неведомой причине угодил в тело Лорда магического рода. Во-первых, замок, в котором он проснулся. Во-вторых, одежда. Он кожей чувствовал настоящий хлопок, из которого сделана рубашка, ремень из натуральной кожи, украшения в запонках на рубашке - рубины, продав хотя бы один из них Северус с Эйлин прожили бы безбедно в течение минимум двух лет. И последнее, Северус ни разу не видел, чтобы Люциус Малфой на какого-то смотрел снизу вверх, а не наоборот. Малфой на недосягаемой высоте, а все остальные у его ног, но с этим Томом он другой… 

\- Крестный, ты меня слушаешь? - вырвал Северуса из мыслей голос Малфоя, заставляя вздрогнуть и напугав этим Люциуса еще больше. Снейп ощутил как блондин схватил его за руку и потащил в замок. - Идем, я устрою тебя в твоей комнате… 

\- В моей комнате? - пискнул Северус. Голова шла кругом и он совершенно не знал, что ему делать. Будь здесь Абраксас, он бы все уже объяснил крестному и тот наверняка бы что-нибудь придумал, но его, судя по всему, нет дома. 

\- Ты точно не здоров, - на миг притормозив и странно на него посмотрев, произнес Малфой. - Сейчас я устрою тебя в комнате и вызову отца и врача. 

Северус покорно позволил отвести себя на второй этаж, молясь чтобы крестный нашел выход из этого дурдома. 

***

 

Том улыбнулся сквозь сон, почувствовав, как пальцы нежно перебирают его волосы. Сделав неожиданное для Роули движение, Реддл, не открывая глаз, схватил парня сидящего на кровати и потянул на себя, тут же переворачиваясь и ложась на тело сверху. 

\- Кто-то хочет продолжения, - искушающим тоном пропел Реддл на ушко любовнику, зарываясь свободной рукой в мягкие волосы. - Думаю, я могу это обеспечить. 

Теплое дыхание парня под Томом коснулось его лица, и маг поцеловал любовника. Язык Роули был нежен словно шелк, Торфинн покорно открыл рот, принимая Тома, и явно плавясь от желания. 

\- Вы совсем офигели? - пораженно выдохнул незнакомый Тому голос, заставляя его наконец-то открыть глаза. Только вместо небесной голубизны Роули, его взгляд встретился с темными, как шоколад глазами, незнакомого Реддлу парня. Он отчаянно цеплялся за плечи Тома, и смущенно смотрел на него снизу вверх. - Вы двое тут не одни живете. А если так не терпелось, могли бы подождать полчаса пока мы с Ноттом не уйдем. 

Том вскинул голову, шокировано оглядываясь в незнакомой ему комнате. Тело молниеносно напряглось и наполнилось силой, магия отозвавшись на призыв заклубилась на кончиках пальцев, и Том скатившись с незнакомого парня встал на ноги, принимая боевую стойку. Палочка прилетевшая на его немой призыв легко легка в руку, но и как все окружающее Тома была ему совершенно незнакома. 

\- Северус, - обеспокоенно произнес парень на кровати, почему-то смотря на него с тревогой, пока Том быстро сканировал глазами пространство. Четыре кровати под зеленными балдахинами, разбросанные повсюду учебники, пергаменты, одежда и холод подземелий намекали на то, что он в Хогвартсе, а если быть точнее в факультетской спальне Слизерина, - с тобой все в порядке? 

\- Где я? - жестко потребовал ответа Том, смотря на двух подростков. - Кто вы такие? И самое главное, как я сюда попал? 

Теперь обеспокоенно на него смотрел не только красавчик на кровати, но и второй подросток.

\- Северус, что случилось? 

\- Я задал вопрос, - голос Тома звучал холодно, пока Реддл не понял, что голос-то не его! Красавчик соскользнул с кровати и сделал шаг к Тому, подняв руки и старательно пытаясь показать, что он не причинит Тому вреда. 

\- Северус, успокойся пожалуйста, - попросил он. - Ты сейчас в школе волшебства и чародейства Хогвартс в комнате мальчиков факультета Слизерин. 

\- Этого не может быть, - прошептал Том, вновь оглядываясь вокруг себя. 

Пауза. 

\- Северус, ты разве ничего не помнишь? - почти жалобно спросил парень смотря на него темными глазами. 

Реддл еще раз огляделся, почти не обращая внимания на подростков. Эти не опасны, от них беспокойством за милю несет, тем более волнуются они почему-то за него, Тома, а не за свои шкуры, как это было бы нормально, если бы его похитили и устроили этот цирк специально. Рванув мимо второго подростка, Том подбежал к зеркалу в ванной (еще одно подтверждение, что он в Хоге - зеркало весело именно там, где он и ожидал). Из зеркала на Тома смотрел подросток лет 14-16 с всклоченными волосами и безумными темными глазами! Весь он был каким-то угловатым и непропорциональным, как будто его активный рост застал его в расплох, и он пока не знал, как ему управлять своим телом. Том неверяще прикоснулся к лицу, и невольно вздрогнул, когда рядом с ним оказался паренек, с которым он несколько минут назад целовался. 

\- Северус, что с тобой? Может быть Мадам Помфри позвать? 

\- Нет! - отрезал Том, переводя взгляд на парня. - Как тебя зовут? 

Подросток нахмурился еще больше и протянул руку, чтобы проверить нет ли у «Северуса» температуры. Но Реддл легко ушел от прикосновения. 

\- Я задал вопрос! 

\- Ник, - вздохнул подросток. - Меня зовут Ник Мальсибер. 

\- Мальсибер? - хмуро переспросил Том, приглядываясь к парню. Да, он похож на Ксанатоса Мальсибера. Такие же черные волосы, миловидное лицо, ямочка на подбородке, и присмотревшись внимательнее, Том видит у Мальсибера-младшего кольцо наследника на пальце, а на кольце и правда знамя рода Мальсибер. 

\- Да, - кивнул Ник. - Тебе это о чем-то говорит? Ты помнишь кто ты? 

Том фыркнул. Естественно он помнил, кто ОН. Вот в чьем теле он оказался, это вопрос. И как он в нем оказался тоже очень интересный вопрос, но он с этим разберется. 

\- Северус… 

\- Мне надо идти, - отрезал Том, огибая Мальсибера и подходя к кровати, на которой он проснулся. Одежда аккуратной стопкой лежала на стуле у кровати. Явно не шик, парень судя по всему из обедневшего рода, но за одеждой следит хорошо.   
Тщательно одевшись и приведя в порядок волосы, Том, не обращая внимания на подростков наблюдавших за ним, схватил с тумбочки кольцо «Северуса», и вышел в гостиную, как всегда полную по утрам студентов. Не обращая ни на кого внимания, Том вышел из факультета, направляясь к выходу из школы, когда его догнал Мальсибер. 

\- Северус, стой! 

\- Мальсибер, не путайся у меня под ногами, пожалеешь! 

\- Я хочу помочь! - отрезал подросток, заставляя Тома закатить глаза. Ксана явно ожидает сюрприз в виде знакомства с парнем сына. А ведь этому мальчишке, наверняка, еще нет и 15-ти. 

\- Мне не нужна твоя помощь… 

\- Северус! - перебил Тома звонкий девичий голос. Оглянувшись, он заметил, что к ним спешик симпатичная рыжеволосая гриффиндорка. 

\- Эванс, - простонал Мальсибер. - Только ее не хватало. 

\- Где ты был? - не обращая внимания на Мальсибера, налетела на «Северуса» девушка. - Ты обещал помочь мне с зельеварением перед сегодняшним тестом, но так и не пришел! 

\- Открой учебник и почитай, там все понятно написано, - отрезал Том, желая возобновить движение на выход из этого дурдома именуемого школой, но девушка покраснев от злости схватила его за руку, явно желая высказать все, что она о нем думает. Том стряхнул руку и встретился со злыми зелеными глазами.

\- Да как ты смеешь так со мной разговаривать?! Ты сам сколько раз просил меня продолжить с тобой общение! Умолял! А сейчас строишь из себя черт знает что! Я так и знала, что Слизерин тебя испортит. Думаешь, что раз уж ты поступил к змеям, то теперь ты такой же, как и они. Но ты более гадкий, уродливый, нищий... - орала взбешенная Эванс, от чего на ее лице появились уродливые красные пятна. А Том в который раз убедился, что все гриффиндорцы сумасшедшие и эгоистичны до невозможности. 

Нагло ухмыльнувшись, маг прижался к стене. Если честно, то он уже немного успокоился, да и идея позлить очередную "святошу" ему понравилась. В конце концов, должен же он, как истинный Слизеринец, найти удовольствие и извлечь пользу из этой ситуации. Да и помочь Северусу избавиться от этой дуры долг чести. А то настоящий владелец этого тела явно не видел, как эта эгоистичная девка пользуется им в своих целях. 

\- Значит, я гадкий, нищий, уродливый... Ну, так что же ты замолчала? Продолжай, а то мне очень интересно знать, какой я еще, - сказал Том, мысленно себе аплодируя. Эта святоша явно не думала, что Северус будет так с ней говорить, а сразу извинится. Но по одному взгляду на парня можно было сказать, что просить прощение он явно не собирался. - А еще мне расскажи, почему ты со мной общалась? Что, гриффиндорцы настолько тупые, что не могут сделать домашнее задание и поэтому ты снизилась до общения со мной? Ох, бедная принцесса, до какой низости вам пришлось опуститься ради оценок, - Том не знал, как зовут эту девушку и назвал ее так, как та себя ведет. Хотя, сразу видно, что девушка грязнокровка. Ведь только они настолько глупы, чтобы обзывать Слизеринца. Да и Том не помнил никого из чистокровных с фамилией Эванс.

\- Я... я... - рыжая явно пыталась найти, что сказать, но слова будто вылетели из ее головы. Она не ожидала такого поведения от своего "друга". Если честно, Лили не хотела мириться с Северусом. Но Джеймс уговорил ее пойти с ним гулять в Хогсмид, и девушка не успела сделать домашнее задание. А тут, как кстати, мимо проходил Снейп... 

***

 

Люциус провел "крестного" в его комнату и пошел к отцу в кабинет. Молодой человек был очень обеспокоен таким поведением Тома. Ведь какие бы ситуации не были, он никогда не терял маску уверенного в себе человека и мог выкрутиться из любой ситуации. А сейчас... казалось, будто Реддл даже не осознает, что происходит. Решив, что нужно после, все выяснить, Люциус несколько раз постучал в дубовую дверь, после чего вошел в кабинет к отцу. 

\- Люциус, что-то случилось? - спросил старший маг, сидя в черном кожаном кресле.

\- Да. Только что к нам аппарировал крестный. И он чем-то очень встревожен. Я никогда не видел его таким, - признался младший блондин. - Я провел Тома в его комнату и решил позвать тебя. Уж ты сможешь помочь ему.

\- Хорошо, я пойду к нему, а ты отнеси эти бумаги в Министерство Магии и отдай их моему новому помощнику Джонсону. Сообщи ему, что я проверил документы и исправил все неточности, - сообщил старший Малфой, поднимаясь и направляясь к двери.

Люциус вздохнул, но все же документы забрал. Ему больше всего хотелось узнать причину такого поведения крестного, но маг был уверен, что отец поможет Тому, а после, удовлетворит его любопытство.

***

 

\- Считаешь себя остроумным?! — холодно сказала Эванс, внезапно успокаиваясь. — А на самом деле ты просто темный маг и будущий Пожиратель Смерти. 

\- Я, - усмехнулся «Северус», краем зрения ловя еле заметное движение Мальсибера, - уже Пожиратель Смерти. 

Лили отшатнулась от парня, и от нее волнами пошел страх, в который Том и окунулся с головой, будто в прохладный ручей в жаркий день. 

"Мальчишка и правда темный маг, если способен получать удовольствие от таких эмоций. Интересно, что за род стоит за ним. Когда все вернется на свои места надо будет побольше о нем узнать, и присмотреться к парнишке» - мысленно хмыкнул Том.

\- Я много лет находила тебе оправдания, Северус, - прошептала Эванс, вдруг став очень грустной. Том хмыкнул, ибо грустью от нее не несло, а скорее решительностью и каким-то облегчением. - Никто из моих друзей не понимает, почему я вообще с тобой разговариваю. Ты и твои дружки — Пожиратели смерти… И ты этого даже не отрицаешь. Ты явно гордишься тем, что сам собираешься стать таким же. Я больше не могу закрывать глаза. Ты выбрал свою дорогу, а я — свою. 

\- Значит, ты такая «святая Дева Мария», которая столько лет пыталась спасти неблагодарного грешника, а он, сволочь такая, спасение отвергает, - холодно произнес Том, смотря темными глазами на девушку, и наслаждаясь ее опасением и тонкой ноткой страха. Кажется, дуреха наконец-то сообразила, что стоит совершенна одна в обществе двух «змей», да еще на их же территории, и если что, спасти ее некому будет. - А теперь послушай меня, детка. Отношения это ВСЕГДА отношения двоих, а не игра в одни ворота. И если… «наши» отношения сломались, то виноват в этом не только я, но и ты, - Лили бросила на него презрительный взгляд и повернулась чтобы уйти. - Ты можешь уйти сейчас, но запомни, это, как ты выразилась, твой выбор, а не мой. И остаться в такой ситуации во всем белом не получится. 

\- Я старалась спасти нашу дружбу во имя нашего детства, но теперь вижу, что тебе это и не нужно. Ты выбрал Мальсибера и «Сам-Знаешь-Кого», - махнув в сторону Ника рукой, произнесла Лили. - Что ж, желаю чтобы этот выбор сделал тебя счастливым. 

\- Дружба, - хмыкнул Том, отталкиваясь от стены и вставая в полный рост. - Эванс, глядя на то, как ты легко отказываешься от дружбы, я понимаю, что этой самой дружбы никогда и не было! 

Эванс дрогнула на мгновение, но это быстро прошло. Сверкнув глазами, девушка взмахнула волосами и стуча каблуками ушла, оставив слизеринцев одних. 

\- М-да, с каждым годом дамы становятся все эгоистичнее и эгоистичнее. Хотя, Белла моя маленькая королева эгоисток, - в тоне Тома на миг мелькнула нежность. - Скорее бы согласилась поступить в гриффиндор, чем предать друга, или, как в случае с Эванс, общаться с тем, кто ей неприятен. 

\- Кто ты?! - холодно произнес Мальсибер. Неопытный взгляд и не заметил бы, что юный наследник рода Мальсибер стоял в боевой стойке, готовый атаковать «друга». - Ты не Северус. Он с Эванс так разговаривать никогда бы не стал, ибо их детская дружба застилает ему взор. Но ТЫ не он. Кто ты?! 

\- Я бы не советовал, мой юный друг, нападать на меня, - проворковал Том. - Ответ тебе не понравится, а я бы не хотел калечить сына Ксана, ибо не смотря на то, что твой отец тот еще зануда, он мой друг, и ему это не понравится. 

\- Это не ответ на мой вопрос, - холодно огрызнулся Мальсибер. 

***

 

Абраксас вошел в комнату Тома и нахмурился, обнаружив всегда сильного и несгибаемого друга сидящем на ковре перед горячим камином - поникшим, растерянным и несчастным. Что-то случилось, и это что-то очень плохое! 

\- Том, - тихо произнес Малфой, присаживаясь рядом с Реддлом на колени. Мужчина перед ним вскинул голову и с надеждой посмотрел на него. 

\- Крестный… помоги мне, - прошептал «Том», смотря на него несчастными глазами.

\- Крестный? - нахмурился белокурый маг. 

\- Крестный, это я - Северус! -схватив Малфоя за руку, прошептал «Том». - Помоги мне, прошу тебя. Я не знаю, как я попал в это тело. Я даже не знаю, кому оно принадлежит. Я вчера уснул в родных подземельях, а проснулся уже в этом теле с каким-то парнем в обнимку! 

На «Тома» посыпались, диагностирующие чары, с каждой минутой заставляя Абраксаса хмурится все больше и больше. Если верить магии, то перед ним и правда сидел его крестник, но в теле Тома!

\- Северус, вчера произошло что-нибудь необычное? - жестко потребовал ответа Малфой. 

\- Нет, - покачал головой брюнет, невольно расслабляясь и успокаиваясь в присутствие Малфоя. Его аналитический мозг наконец-то начал анализировать происходящие с ним. - Все было как обычно. Я сварил маме некоторые зелья, потом сходил на чары. Флитвлик после урока поговорил со мной о том, что был бы рад, если бы я присоединился к его факультативу в этом году, ибо у меня явный талант к чарам. Потом снова я сварил зелья и лег спать, а проснулся уже не пойми где, в чужом теле. 

\- Это все странно, - задумчиво проговорил Абраксас. - Если на Тома кто-то наслал проклятие, то почему выбрали тебя для обмена? Не лучше было выбрать какого-нибудь магла? 

\- С маглом бы такое не получилось. У них магии нет, - заметил Снейп. - А для обмена телами она необходима. 

\- Откуда ты это знаешь? - нахмурился Малфой. 

\- В книге прочел, - пожал плечами Северус, окончательно придя в себя. 

\- В какой?! 

\- «Mystery of the Moon Dark». 

\- В разделе про крестражи? - мрачно хмыкнул Абраксас. 

\- Да. 

\- Еще один, - как-то невесело покачал головой Малфой. - Видно, Тома мне было мало и плохо я тебя учил. 

\- Крестный... - растерянно произнес Северус, ничего не понимая. 

\- Когда все это закончится, я тебя, во-   
первых, выпорю так, что ты неделю сидеть не сможешь, - мрачно пообещал Малфой. - А во-вторых, заставлю наизусть выучить все побочные эффекты создания крестражей. И можешь мне поверить, прочесть тебе придется с десяток книг, пока в твоей пустой голове не отложиться одна простоя истина - с душой не шутят! 

\- Ой, - пискнул Снейп. 

\- Так, я в Хогвартс… 

\- Зачем? 

\- А как ты думаешь, куда Том делся? - глаза Северуса расширились от ужаса. - Будем надеяться, что он еще Хогвартс не разнес по кирпичику. Если тебе что-то понадобится, зови Минни и она все сделает. 

***

 

Ответить Том попросту не успел, ибо рядом с подростками появился декан факультета Слизерин Слагхарн. 

\- Мистер Снейп, вас к себе вызывает директор Дамблдор. 

\- Он ничего не сделал, - холодно заметил Мальсибер, с презрением смотря на декана. 

\- Вас тоже, мистер Мальсибер, - так же холодно произнес мужчина. 

Мальсиер вскинул голову, явно желая спорить с деканом, но Том одним движением руки остановил его. 

\- Мы идем, декан, - спокойно и с достоинством произнес Том, направляясь прямиком к кабинету старика. Повернувшись к Мальсиберу он склонил голову на бок. - Что у тебя с защитой разума? - тихо, чтобы его не услышал Слагхорн, спросил Том. 

\- Можешь не переживать, я умею себя защищать и не собираюсь сдавать тебя старику, - так же тихо ответил Мальсибер, передергивая плечами. - Он не прочтет мои мысли. 

\- Клубничный пирог, - произнес с гримасой декан Слизерина. 

Том хмыкнул, услышав очередной дебильный пароль. В этом дурдоме ничего не изменилось за тридцать лет. Встав на винтовую лестницу, Реддл издевательски помахал декану ручкой, отлично помня, что «моржик» никогда не заступался перед директором за своих студентов, и не присутствовал в кабинете, когда слизенцев вызывали «на ковер». 

\- Обязательно его злить? - раздраженно прошипел Ник. Слагхорн побледнел, но так и остался внизу. 

\- А в чем тогда веселье? - усмехнулся Том, входя в кабинет Дамблдора, в котором кроме самого старика присутствовала МакГонагалл и… Эванс! 

\- Мистер Снейп, мистер Мальсибер, проходите садитесь. Чаю? 

\- Директор Дамблдор, зачем вы нас вызвали? - скучающим тоном спросил Том, оглядываясь в кабинете и старательно не смотря в глаза Дамблдору. Он может защитить себя от Legilimency, а вот про доставшееся ему тело он не уверен. - У нас сейчас занятия начнутся, а мы и так без завтрака остались. 

\- Мисс Эванс сообщила мне, - начала декан гриффиндора, тут же взяв быка за рога, - что вы признались ей в том, что вы, мистер Снейп, Пожиратель Смерти. 

\- И чего вы от нас хотите? - с усмешкой спросил Том.

\- Покажите нам свои руки, - потребовала МакГонагал. 

\- А больше вы ничего не хотите? - усмехнулся Том, посмотрев на Мальсибера и ловя такую же усмешку. 

\- Северус, мальчик мой, разве ты не понимаешь кто такой Лорд Волдеморт? - проникновенно произнес Дамблдор, сверкая голубыми глазами. 

\- Директор Дамблдор, вы гей? - со смущенной улыбкой спросил Том смотря на свои руки, и внутренне катаясь от смеха по полу. На Эванс и МакГонагал он старался не смотреть, зная что один взгляд на их опешившие лица собьет его концентрацию, и он заржет в голос. 

\- Что вас заставило так думать, Северус? - опешил Дамблдор.

\- «Мальчик мой» - это эквивалент «дорогой» в гейской паре, - все тем же смущенным голосом произнес Том. - А вы так меня назвали. 

\- Эм-мм, - впервые не знал, что сказать директор, но тут в себя пришла декан гриффиндора. 

\- Мистер Снейп, не переводите разговор на другую тему. Предъявите руку на проверку! 

«Северус» вскинул голову и с усмешкой посмотрел на бывшую «подругу». 

\- Эванс, может быть скажешь, как так вышло, что информация, данная тебе в частном порядке, попала на рассмотрение директора Хогвартса? - проблемы парня, в чье тело он угодил, конечно, его не касаются, но Тома вымораживала сама мысль, что «друг» может так предать и подставить. Девчушка ведь наверняка знала, что если «Северус» и правда окажется Пожирателем, то его выгонят из школы. Нет, он без проблем предъявит руку на проверку. Все-таки Эванс он солгал, ведь ни Северус Снейп, ни Ник Мальсибер в его организации не состояли, а значит и метки у них нет. В конце концов, хоть он и Темный Лорд, но точно не псих, чтобы тащить подростков в свою компанию. Возможно, лет через семь, когда они станут серьезными магами, но сейчас? Он что, на воспитателя детского сада похож?

На вопрос "Северуса" Эванс вздернула голову вверх и отвернулась, как бы показывая, что она на него обиделась и разговаривать не собирается. Но подумав, девушка все же повернулась к парню, и сделав искреннее лицо, произнесла:

\- Я не хочу общаться с Пожирателем Смерти и рассказала о тебе профессору Макгонагалл, и директору Дамблдору, чтобы они могли отговорить тебя от этой глупой затеи. И чтобы ты бросил Сам-Знаешь-Кого, пока не натворил глупостей! 

Том мысленно заржал, поаплодировал своей силе воли и актерскому таланту Эванс. Рыжая девушка сделала искренние глаза, от чего даже железная Макгонагалл покачала головой, будто подтверждая правильность этих слов.

\- Вот видишь, Северус, мы все хотим тебе помочь, - наконец-то пришел в себя Дамблдор.

«Вы все тут такие милые, что меня тошнит» - мысленно сказал Том.

\- То есть, ты рассказала директору о том, кем я стал, прекрасно зная, что меня за это могут выгнать из школы. Знаешь, сейчас глядя на эту ситуацию, я вспомнил одну пословицу о друзьях, которая прекрасно тебе подходит : "С некоторыми друзьями и врагов не надо". Ну, это явно о тебе. И я безумно рад, что мы наконец-то перестали дружить и общаться, - уверенно сообщил брюнет.

\- Да ты... я... - Лили явно такого не ожидала и потеряла дар речи. - Как ты смеешь! Я ради тебя старалась! А ты... ты...

\- Ради меня? Серьезно? - сделав удивленные глаза, спросил парень. - Лучше Поттеру помоги. Ему это явно нужно и я уверен, он оценит твою "помощь", - продолжил Том, предварительно немного порывшись в голове Эванс.

И за эти пару секунд маг чуть ли не прибил "доброго" старика. Ведь перед мужчиной пролетели "справедливые и добрые" решения и действия. Маг увидел, как Дамблдор наставлял гриффиндорцев бороться со злом, чьим ярким представителем является Темный Лорд. Так же Реддл крепко сжал руки, видя, как очкастый парень издевался над Северусом, а эта рыжая стерва только смеялась и покрывала Поттера. Мужчина даже обрадовался , что об этом не узнает Белла. Уж она бы за такие действия заставила Эванс пожалеть о своих словах и действиях.

\- Мистер Снейп, при чём тут Поттер? - прошипела злая Макгонагалл.

\- О, а об этом Вам лучше расскажет Эванс. Уверен, она лучше знает. Кстати, вот, - Том все-таки закатил рукав и показал белоснежную кожу левой руки, - как видите, метки нет. Я специально сказал, что являюсь Пожирателем Смерти, чтобы посмотреть, как ты себя поведешь и тем самым проверить тебя. Но увы, ты не оправдала моих ожиданий, Эванс.

***

 

После ухода крестного, Северус лег на кровать и прикрыл глаза. В его голове все еще не укладывается та новость, что он находится в теле самого Темного Лорда! Да, юноша читал об обмене душ, но никогда не думал, что это случится именно с ним. С ним, Северусом, с которым никогда ничего необычного не могло произойти! И от этой мысли юноша был очень рад и горд. Северус так задумался, что и не заметил, как уснул.

«Северус с улыбкой смотрел на Париж с высоты птичьего полета. Площадка на высоте трехсот метров Эйфелевой башни открывала чудесный, просто потрясающе вид на ночной город, лежащий у его ног.

\- Нравится? - спросил мягким и теплым голосом его любимый, обнимая сильными руками за талию. 

\- Ты знаешь мой ответ, - прошептал юноша, смотря на своего мужа влюбленными глазами, которые несмотря на ночную мглу, светили ярче всех звезд на небе. Неожиданно Северус усмехнулся и повернулся к городу лицом, набирая в легкие как можно больше воздуха. - Я люблю тебя, Том Реддл! 

Том счастливо рассмеялся и повернул к себе лицом свое сокровище. 

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, дорогой. И я не хочу чтобы это кончалось, - проговорил он в губы Северусу. - Я хочу чтобы это длилось вечно. 

Том целовал его нежно, бережно, позволяя закрыть глаза и раствориться в удовольствии».

Северус со стоном проснулся в полном одиночестве на постели, чувствуя как в уголках его глаз скапливаются слезы. Сколько раз он так просыпался в одиночестве, не помня своего сна, но чувствуя, как там в мире грез он был счастлив, желанен, любим… Сколько раз ему хотелось исчезнуть из реальности и жить там, где его любили не за что-то, а просто потому что он, это он. Вытерев слезы, Северус встал с кровати. Раз уж он оказался в Малфой-мэноре, то нужно этим воспользоваться и посмотреть в библиотеки книги по запрещенной магии. Вздохнув, Снейп провел рукой по мягким и непривычно коротким волосам. Он в этом теле уже три часа, а ответа на вопрос, как он в него попал до сих пор нет… 

***

 

Лили всхлипнула и в слезах выбежала из кабинета, чуть не сбив в дверях статную фигуру Лорда Абраксаса Малфоя. Увидев Тома и Мальсибера посередине кабинета, белокурый маг напрягся. 

\- Северус, - кивнул Тому, Малфой на мгновение задержал на его лице взгляд внимательных голубых глаз. 

Том хмыкнул, поняв что Аби все знает и пришел за ним. - «Давно меня за ручку не водили. Если быть точнее, то ни разу».

\- Наследник Мальсибер. 

\- Милорд, - склонил в поклоне голову Николас, в то время как Том и не шелохнулся, с усмешкой наблюдая за Лордом «ледяная статуя» Малфоем. 

\- Директор Дамблдор, мой подопечный что-то натворил? 

\- О ком вы, милорд? - нахмурился Дамблдор, на миг скользнув взглядом по двум слизеринцам, прежде чем сосредоточить все внимание на неожиданном госте. 

\- Я говорю о своем крестнике - Северусе Снейпе, наследнике Рода Принц, чьим полным магическим опекуном я и являюсь. 

Том нахмурился. Так вот почему имя Северус Снейп показалось ему странно знакомым. Он крестный сын Абраксаса. Тот самый парень, которого Аби предлагал ему в качестве будущего мужа.

\- Нет, Лорд Малфой,- покачал головой Дамблдор, сверкнув на Тома заинтересованным взглядом. - Это было лишь недоразумение. 

\- Отлично. Я хотел бы забрать Северуса на некоторое время домой. 

\- На каком основании? - нахмурилась МакГонагалл. - До каникул еще далеко, а у вашего подопечного в этом году будут СОВы, к которым он не готов. 

\- Вы видимо ошибаетесь, профессор МакГоногалл. У моего крестника лучшие оценки на всем пятом курсе, и при желании он легко сдал бы экзамены даже сейчас. Именно поэтому его обучение не пострадает ни на йоту, если он пропустит несколько дней по семейным обстоятельствам. 

\- Это совершенно невозможно, Лорд Малфой, - покачал головой Дамблдор. 

\- И все-таки я настаиваю, директор Дамблдор, - холодно сказал Малфой.

\- Тогда вам, Лорд Малфой, придется написать заявление, что вы забираете мистера Снейпа и несете за него полную ответственность, пока юноша не вернется в школу, - сдался Дамблдор. Ему уже надоел Снейп, но узнав о его родстве с Малфоем, маг твердо решил присмотреться к юноше. Хотя, мужчина и сейчас мог с уверенностью сказать, что Северус очень сильный и талантливый маг.

\- Хорошо, - согласился Абраксас и наколдовав себе кресло сел в него. 

Взяв со стола бумагу и чернила, блондин быстро написал нужное заявление. После этого он передал заявку старику. 

\- Надеюсь, это все, что требуется? - холодно спросил Малфой.

\- Да, сейчас вы можете забрать мистера Снейпа, - согласился Дамблдор. 

\- Отлично. До свидание, - Абраксас и "Северус" встали и отправились к выходу из кабинета, а после из замка.

\- Значит, ты уже знаешь об этой замене тел, - тихо произнес брюнет и, увидев кивок, продолжил. - Тогда может быть ты объяснить мне, из-за чего это произошло? 

\- Увы, Том, но этого я не знаю. Северус говорит, что ничего нового не происходило. Он как всегда провел день, ночью ляг спать в своей комнате, а проснулся в твоей спальне в обнимку с каким-то парнем, и в твоем теле. Кстати, кого он имеет в виду? 

\- Тебя только это интересует? - раздраженно ответил маг. 

Мужчины уже дошли к выходу из замка и аппарировали в Малфой-мэнор.

***

 

Закрыв очередную книгу по темной магии, Северус откинулся на спинку кресла. Он просмотрел более двадцати разных книг, но ничего важного по поводу его ситуации, а именно из-за чего его душа поменялась с душой другого, совершенно не знакомого человека, так и не нашел. Посмотрев на многочисленные полки с книгами, парень тяжело вздохнул. Если просматривать каждую книгу, то пройдет слишком много времени, а его у Снейпа нет. Ему нужно в Хогвартс, в конце концов! Да и по Нику парень соскучился.

Продолжая осматривать названия томов, взгляд парня зацепился за какую-то черную книгу. Встав, он подошел к ней и взял книгу. "История Хэллоуина" гласило название. Хмыкнув, Северус вернулся на свое место и начал читать.

***

 

Ник оперся о стену, смотря, то на серые и холодные облака, то вниз на аппарационную площадку, по которой двигались Лорд Малфой и незнакомый Нику маг в теле его друга. Эти двое двигались вместе так плавно, почти синхронно, что никто бы и не усомнился в том, что они давно знакомы. Мгновение и маги исчезли. 

\- Северус, я надеюсь, что с тобой все в порядке, - прошептал Мальсибер, доставая из сумки сигареты Северуса и прикуривая от палочки. - И вскоре ты вернешься. 

Астрономическая башня стала идеальным местом для него после того, как Малфой и «Северус» ушли из школы. Все равно сейчас Мальсибер не способен сосредоточиться на уроках. Он все еще чувствовал нежный вкус языка Северуса, когда тот его поцеловал, вес его тела, тепло, что распространялось по телу, стоило Снейпу к нему прикоснуться. Все то, что он сегодня получил в избытке, но не оттого, от кого хотел с первого момента их знакомства. 

Интенсивные черный глаза, наполненные светом и добротой похитили его сердце сразу и безоговорочно, пусть он, одиннадцатилетний мальчишка, и не понимал этого тогда, оправдывая свое желание находится с Северусом тем, что тот вырос в мире маглов и наверняка может много рассказать о нем. Потом привычкой, дружбой, и десятком других оправданий… В конце концов, он всегда хорошо умел лгать не только окружающим, но и себе. Все изменилось в прошлом году, когда он нашел Северуса в заброшенном классе на третьем этаже. 

*** flashback *** 

Октябрь 1974 года. 

Николас, мысленно костеря друга на чем свет стоит, следовал за тонкой голубой нитью магии, ведущей его на третей этаж, причем в заброшенную его часть. И что этого дебила туда понесло? Где-то за его спиной мякнул мистер Броди, кот Филча, заставляя подростка вжаться в стену. Вот отлично будет, если его далеко за полночь поймают за гулянием по Хогвартсу. Пара недель в обществе Маккошки тогда точно обеспечена. 

\- Как только я тебя найду, Северус, я тебя убью, - ели слышно прошептал Ник, вновь возобновляя движение. И чего ему в родной и теплой постели не спится? Причина была проста, и она имела имя Северус Абраксас Снейп, который так и не появился в родных подземельях после того, как получил письмо от матери. 

Наконец-то после почти двадцати минут блужданий по темным коридорам, Ник вошел в темный и пыльный кабинет, освещенный лишь лунным светом. 

\- Люмос Максима, - произнес Мальсибер, поднимая палочку над головой и быстро оглядываясь в ярком свете. Наконец-то находя свою пропажу на подоконнике, которая к тому же не обращает на него внимания, парень позвал друга, - Северус! 

«Ноль внимания, фунт презрения» - злорадствуя произнесло подсознание.

Когда Северус так и не шелохнулся, Мальсибер, плюнув на воспитание, подошел к другу и дернул его, заставляя посмотреть на себя. Правда всю злость тут же смыло будто горным ручьем, стоило увидеть слезы на бледных щеках. 

\- Северус, - не громче шепота, - что случилось? 

Пауза. 

Северус сфокусировал взгляд немигающих черных глаз и всхлипнул. 

\- Северус… 

\- Мама… она в Мунго. Этот урод избил ее, а потом выкинул из дома… Она лишь чудом смогла аппарировать в больницу. У нее… сломаны ребра, отбита печень, сильное… сотрясение… переломанные пальцы… и… и...

Северус в конец разрыдался, так и не договорив. Мальсибер обнял друга и долго утешал его, пытаясь поделиться своим теплом и силой, пока Северус не уснул, но он даже во сне вздрагивал и шептал имя Эйлин. Тогда Ник сидел рядом с ним и при неровном свете свечи принесенной по его просьбе Шивом, читал то самое письмо найденное им на полу. Оказалось, что мать Северуса была на пятом месяце беременности и у нее должна была родиться девочка. Но она, естественно, не выжила после того, как ее пьяный маггл до полусмерти избил ее. Выкидыш! У Эйлин Снейп больше никогда не будет детей! 

*** конец flashback *** 

Именно в ту ночь Ник признался себе, что Северус для него не просто друг. Что ради его сияющих темных глаз он сделает все, даже станет убийцей в четырнадцать лет. 

А теперь Северусу грозит опасность, а он не может помочь! Он заперт в этой Мордредовой школе и не может сделать ровным счетом ничего! 

\- О, Боги, умоляю пусть с ним все будет хорошо! Прошу вас! - Мальсибер вытер слезинку и достал новую сигарету. 

***

 

«В ночь с 31 октября на 1 ноября празднуется Канун Дня Всех Святых — Хэллоуин. Праздник уходящий своими корнями в глубину веков и традициям древних кельтов.   
В ночь с 31 октября на 1 ноября в США и Канаде отмечается Хэллоуин — старинный кельтский праздник, именуемый также кануном Дня всех святых.   
Корни праздника уходят во времена дохристианской эпохи. Племена кельтов, проживавшие на территории Англии, Ирландии и Северной Франции, делили год на две части — зиму и лето. 31 октября считалось у них последним днем уходящего года. Этот день также означал окончание сбора урожая и переход на новый — зимний сезон. С этого дня по традиции кельтов начиналась зима.   
Празднование Нового года происходило в ночь на первое ноября. В эту ночь, по древнему поверью кельтов, миры живых и мертвых открывали свои двери, и обитатели потустороннего мира пробирались на землю. Кельты называли эту ночь Самайном или Самхэйном. Для того чтобы не стать жертвами духов и приведений, кельты гасили в своих домах огонь, надевали на себя звериные шкуры, чтобы отпугивать незваных пришельцев. На улице возле домов оставлялись угощения для духов, а сам народ собирался у костров, разводимых жрецами друидами, и приносил в жертву животных.   
После жертвоприношения люди брали священный огонь, чтобы внести его к себе в дом. Символом праздника была тыква. Она не только означала окончание лета и сбора урожая, но и отпугивала злых духов священным огнем, который зажигался внутри нее.» 

Прочитал Северус и хмыкнул. 

\- Расскажи мне то, что я не знаю, - Снейп начал быстро листать страницы, пока его взгляд не упал на старинную гравюру, внизу которой было написано «Джек - повелитель и дух Самайна». Только вот на гравюре был не привычный всем дух Хеллоуина, а вместо него был изображен красивый и сильный юноша с мечом в одной руке и светящейся тыквой в другой. 

«Когда земля была юна, возле горы волков существовало небольшое королевство Адирват, в котором правил жестокий король Крейс, и был у него прекрасный и добрый сын Джек. Все жители Королевства любила принца и верили, что он приведет их к процветанию и миру. Однажды король решил женить сына на дочери своего друга, ведьме Лилии. Но принц отказался, хоть и прекрасна была девушка, как майская роза. Ведь занято было сердце принца девушкой из рода друидов Марлитт. Осерчал король на отказ принца и послал он войско против друидов. И убили верные стражи короля и Марлитт. Принц не смог простить отца за смерть любимой и тогда взмолился он к Богам и отозвался на его зов Самайн-демон. Согласился демон помочь Джеку отомстить за смерть любимой, но в уплату долга потребовал, чтобы Джек стал одним из его верных слуг. Согласился принц и с помощью войска Самайна уничтожил он родное королевство, не жалея и не щадя никого. Убивая без разбору, и друзей, и врагов, и стар, и млад. Прокляли жители королевства ночь своей гибели, и названа она была ночью Самайна. Выжила в нее лишь сестра Марлитт, унося из разрушенного королевства единственную память о любимой сестре, обручальное кольцо Джека».

Северус передернул плечами, ощущая как по теплой библиотеке пронеся холодный ветерок. Правда он тут же забыл о странном явление, ибо на свою беду парень узнал кольцо с гравюры. То самое кольцо, что он два дня назад нашел в Выручай комнате! 

\- Не может быть, - прошептал маг, всматриваясь в изображение. - Это просто старая легенда о Самайне. 

\- Северус, - произнес голос крестного, а сильные руки осторожно встряхнули его, - все хорошо? 

\- Крестный… ты уже вернулся? 

\- Да, - кивнул Малфой, смотря куда-то за спину Северусу. - И думаю, пришло время познакомить тебе с Томом Марволо Реддлом, Лордом Гонтом-Слизерином, Лордом Волдемортом. 

Северус обернулся и невольно ахнул, встретившись со взглядом собственных темных глаз, наполненных каким-то незнакомым ему светом. 

\- Ну, привет, Северус, - хмыкнул Том, изучая самого себя, и в тоже время совершенно другого человека.


	3. 3.

Это было так странно смотреть на себя со стороны и понимать, что в твоем теле совершенно другой человек. Более того, Северус является всего лишь подростком, а Том взрослый, состоявшейся физически и материально, мужчина!

\- Здравствуйте, - произнес Северус, рассматривая себя.   
Впрочем, он был таким же, как и всегда, когда парень смотрел на себя в зеркало. Но все-таки одно отличие было - глаза мага. На него смотрели с интересом, но в глубине черных глаз было что-то новое, незнакомое.

\- Ты нашел что-то интересное? - спросил Абраксас, присаживаясь на край стола и просматривая стопки книг.

\- Да, вот в этой книге есть легенда о неком Джеке - повелителе Самайна. И здесь есть иллюстрация кольца, которое он подарил своей возлюбленной. Но ее убили, а кольцо забрала сестра убитой, - начал рассказывать Северус, но был перебит Реддлом.

\- И при чём тут наша ситуация? - скучая спросил он.

\- Я вчера нашел это кольцо, - дерзко ответил парень, а из-за голоса мужчины, это прозвучало издевательски.

Том вальяжно развалился на стуле и весело хмыкнув, кинул нечто Северусу, отмечая, что не смотря не неожиданность движения, Снейп не дернулся и не испугался, а легко поймал маленькую вещицу. 

\- Ты про это кольцо? 

Северус провел пальцами по серебру и кивнул. 

\- Правда, если смотреть с рациональной точки зрения, то это кольцо никак с нами или нашей ситуацией связано быть не может. На нем нет ни чар, ни проклятий. Это просто серебряная побрякушка. 

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что на нем нет чар? - нахмурился Абраксас. 

\- Я его проверил перед тем, как забрать из «Комнаты забытых вещей» в Выручай комнате. Оно самое простое серебряное кольцо. 

\- Зачем оно тебе вообще понадобилось? 

\- Крестный, сегодня бал в честь Хэллоуина… а на балу, как вы знаете, есть традиция дарить своей паре подарок, - последнее слово Снейп почти прошептал. Опустив синие глаза, он покрылся смущенным румянцем. 

\- Внешность часто бывает обманчивой, мой юный друг, - расслабленно произнес Том, откровенно скучая и быстро пролистывая страницы «Истории Хэллоуина». Лишь иногда задерживая взгляд на особенно кровавых и темных изображениях, которыми книга просто пестрила. - Если это и правда ТО САМОЕ кольцо, то современными заклинаниями скрытые в нем чары и проклятия, попросту не обнаружить. Из-за того, что тогда, во-первых, прятать такие вещи умели лучше, а во-вторых, в те времена магией пользовались немного иначе. Чары накладывали не на готовое изделие, как сейчас, а в процессе его изготовления, вплетая каждое заклинание, каждую унцию магии в металл или драгоценность, и благодаря этому, такая зачарованная вещица служила намного дольше и лучше. 

\- В Хогвартсе об этом не рассказывали, - заинтересованно произнес Снейп, с любопытством смотря на Лорда. 

\- В Хогвартсе много чего не рассказывают, - ухмыльнулся Малфой. Бросив быстрый взгляд на своих компаньонов, мужчина встал и ушел куда-то вглубь библиотеки, оставив Снейпа и Реддла одних. 

Том продолжал лениво перебирать отобранные Северусом книги, в то время как сам юноша наблюдал за его изящными и спокойными движениями. Том Реддл не был похож на благоразумного мальчика. Такой войдя в дом не будет вытирать ноги, не возьмет полотенце, чтобы помочь вам с посудой, не солжет, дабы не поранить чувства собеседника… он полная противоположность всего, о чем Северус когда либо мечтал (и нашел это воплощение в Лили), но при всем этом, Том Реддл притягивал как магнит даже сейчас в скромной одежде студента Хогвартса. 

Что ж… Северусу хотелось приключений, хотя бы одного, прежде чем он окончит школу. Так? И вот сейчас он тут, прямо как у Толкиена. Он шагнул на неизвестный путь и его жизнь изменилась раз и навсегда. 

\- Расскажи мне о Эванс, - неожиданно попросил Том. 

\- Зачем вам это? - нахмурился Северус. - Лили гриффиндорка до мозга костей и никогда не присоединится к вам, даже если открыто признает, что вы правы от начала и до конца. 

\- О, Боги, будем надеяться, что мне никогда не придется принимать ее в свою компанию, - хмыкнул Том, переводя взгляд на Снейпа. - Я своим людям предпочитаю доверять, а она уж точно доверия не достойна. 

\- Лили не предательница, - холодно произнес Северус. В синих глазах вспыхнула ярость и он вытянулся во весь свой рост. Том хмыкнул и встал на ноги. 

\- Минни. 

\- Господин что-то желает? - спросила домовушка в симпатичном салатовом сарафанчике 

\- Принеси нам омут памяти, - щелчок пальцев, и на свободном дубовом столе появилась объемная чаша. 

Том достал темную палочку Снейпа и поднес ее к своему виску, доставая нить воспоминаний о сегодняшнем утре, начиная с того момента, когда его догнал в коридоре Мальсибер (мало ли как паренек отреагирует, если увидит как Том его парня тискал на его же кровати! Да и к Эванс это отношения не имеет), и заканчивая тем, что произошло в кабинете Дамблдора. Он даже показал то, что увидел у Эванс в голове. 

\- Прошу, - издевательски поклонился Том, - но после того, как ты это посмотришь, ты сам все поймешь. И ответишь на каждый из моих вопросов. 

\- Что там? - подозрительно спросил Северус, заглядывая в омут.

\- Ты сам все увидешь, - хитро улыбнулся Реддл. Пора разрушать пьедестал, на который Снейп возвел Эванс. Когда придет время и слизеринец к нему присоединится, то от него будет больше пользы без этой глупой веры в дружбу с грифами. 

Северус подозрительно посмотрел на Реддла, но все-таки шагнул к омуту и опустил в него голову. Абраксас подошел к Тому и покачал головой. 

\- Ничего не выйдет, - мрачно усмехнулся Малфой, аккуратно складывая на стол несколько старинных свитков. Они были такие старые, что казалось, одно прикосновение к ним и они рассыпятся в пыль. - Северусу кто только не пытался открыть глаза на эту грязнокровку, но… он слеп. 

\- Но ни один из них не был у нее в голове, - иронично и высокомерно пропел Том. 

\- Ты к Эванс применил Legilimency? 

\- Не поверишь, но нет, - задумчиво произнес Том, побарабанив пальцами по стулу. - Мгновение, я смотрю девчонке в глаза, а через какую-то долю секунды, я уже у нее в голове. Благо смог выскользнуть раньше, чем старик заметил. Не хочешь ничего объяснить? 

\- У Принцев Легилименция и Окклюменция родовые дары наравне с зельеварением. Но сам Северус пока усиленно практикует Окклюменцию. В остальном он просто пытается не смотреть людям в глаза, чтобы невольно не «проскользнуть» в их разум, как у тебя вышло с Эванс.

\- Правильно, - кивнул Том. - С Дамблдором, который обожает по чужим головам полазить, эту способность надо развить в первую очередь. 

\- Ему бы позаниматься практикой с Мастером Легилименции и Окклюменции, - невинно заметил Малфой, смотря на друга. 

\- Это ты сейчас на меня намекаешь? - усмехнулся Реддл. - А что взамен? 

\- Змея, - со смешком протянул белокурый маг. 

\- Надо же, котелок обзывает чайник чумазым, - фыркнул Том. Абраксас улыбнулся чарующе и высокомерно перед тем, как махнуть рукой в направлении Реддла. Том опрокинулся, но схватился за стол, чтобы остановить немедленное падение. 

Именно в эту секунду Северус выпал из омута и его вырвало на дорогой ковер. Малфой, не обращая внимания на испорченную вещь, бросился к крестнику и обнял его за талию, придерживая и не позволяя упасть. 

\- Минни, перенеси Северуса в комнату и вызове врача. Да и убери тут все. 

\- Слушаюсь, господин, - кивнула домовиха. Пятно с ковра тут же исчезло, а библиотеку наполнил запах роз. Снейп в теле Тома тоже исчез, оставив двух старых друзей одних. 

\- Ты уверен насчет врача? 

\- Да, у него, судя по всему, нервный срыв, и будет лучше, если об этом позаботиться медик, а не то, что он просто наглотается зелий. Я могу узнать зачем ты это устроил? 

\- Абраксас, мне жаль, что я тяну твоего крестника в наши разборки, правда жаль, но… если учесть то, что я видел в голове Эванс правда, то мы сможем снять Слагхорна и поставить на место декана Слизерина нормального, верного идеалам Салазара человека, который будет защищать наших детей, а не просто стоять в сторонке, пока их травят. Жаль, что старика так же легко не снять. 

\- Кем ты хочешь заменить Слагхорна? 

\- Торфинном Роули, - сказал Том, садясь за стол и придвигая к себе один из принесенных Абраксасом свитков. - Он, конечно, не мастер зельеварения, как наш «моржик», но один из лучших в зельеварение. А если еще и учесть порезанную учебную программу, то Торфинн станет неплохим профессором зельеварения, а деканом нашим детям так просто отличным. В любом случае, профессор из него будет лучше тех дебилов, которых Дамблдор каждый год принимает на должность преподавателя ЗОТИ. 

\- Ты знаешь, чем он это оправдывает. 

\- О, да. Я такой плохой, сильный и злой, что взмахом одной руки проклял что-то нематериальное, эфемерное. Было бы это правдой, - мечтательно протянул Реддл. - Я бы таких дел наворотил и начал бы с должности старика. И потом, если бы проклятие было правдой, то у Дамблдора было столько возможностей это исправить. Проклятая должность преподавателя ЗОТИ... Придумай новую, назови ее хоть «Перевернутый стул, стоящий на потолке», закрой старый учебный класс и открой новый, благо их у тебя полно, и обставь его новыми материалами. И все, твоя проблема решена. По-крайней мере, именно так ее решил бы я. Но нет, мы будем каждый год избавляться от одного идиота, чтобы принять другого. 

\- Старику не нужны умные и думающие студенты, ибо иначе они начнут задавать неудобные вопросы. Баранами всегда легче управлять. 

\- Однажды, Аби, мы от него избавимся, клянусь тебе! 

***

 

Северус резко очнулся, тяжело дыша. Простыня и одеяло сбились, а он свернулся дрожащим калачиком посередине кровати. 

«Не может быть правдой то, что он видел в воспоминаниях Лорда Гонта! Лили ВСЕГДА была светом в его жизни. Она не могла его предать!»  
Северус закрыл лицо руками, но воспоминания уже было не остановить… 

*** flashback *** 

« - Все понятно, правда? - Северус не мог больше сдерживаться и выскочил из-за кустов. Петунья завизжала и бросилась назад к качелям, а Лили, хоть явно испугалась, но не тронулась с места. Снейп видимо пожалел о своем чересчур внезапном появлении. Он глядел на Лили, и его худые щеки заливались тусклым румянцем. 

\- Что понятно? - спросила Лили. Северус был явно взволнован. Бросив взгляд на Петунью, стоявшую довольно далеко, он понизил голос и сказал: 

\- Я знаю кто ты. 

\- В смысле? 

\- Ты… ты колдунья, - прошептал Снейп. Девочка, похоже, обиделась. 

\- Обзываться нехорошо! 

Она гордо задрала нос, повернулась и пошла прочь к сестре.» 

« - Гриффиндор славный тем, что учатся там храбрецы, как мой отец. 

Северус презрительно фыркнул. Джеймс обернулся к нему: - Тебе это не нравится? 

\- Да нет, почему? - ответил Северус, хотя его фырканье было недвусмысленным ответом. - Если кто-то предпочитает быть храбрецом, чем умником… 

\- А ты куда пойдешь если ты ни то, ни другое? - вмешался Сириус. Джеймс расхохотался. Лили сидела прямо вся красная и переводила неприязненный взгляд с Джеймса на Сириуса. 

\- Северус, пойдем поищем другое купе. 

\- Оооо... - Джеймс и Сириус передразнили ее высокомерный тон. Джеймс попытался поставить Снейпу подножку. 

\- До скорого, Нюниус! - раздалось из купе, когда дверь захлопывалась.» 

« - Эванс, Лили!, - на дрожащих ногах вышла вперед и села на расшатанный табурет. 

Профессор Макгонагалл надела ей на голову Распределяющую шляпу. Едва коснувшись темно рыжих волос, Шляпа провозгласила: 

\- Гриффиндор! » 

«Солнечный свет, заливает библиотеку и Северус наблюдает за игрой света в волосах Лили, то как уголки ее рта дергаются, а глаза светятся, когда она в очередной раз смеется над новой шуткой Поттера. Лили прекрасна, прекрасна во всем. В том, как она себя держит, как блестят ее зеленые глаза, тонкие и ухоженные пальцы. Будто почувствовав, что за ней наблюдают, Лили оборачивается и смотрит прямо на Северуса, и как бы ему не хотелось солгать себе, но он видит, как свет в ее глазах, который она легко расточала на Поттера, исчезает, стоит ей посмотреть на него. Снейп ныряет между стеллажами и оставляет двух гриффиндорцев одних».

«Камин ярко горит, освещая сидящих в креслах подростков за шахматной доской. 

\- С кем ты пойдешь на рождественский бал? - спросил Ник, передвигая свою пешку на доске и не смотря на друга. 

\- Ни с кем, - пожал плечами Снейп. - Я на него вообще не пойду. 

\- Из-за того, что Эванс идет с Поттером? 

Пауза. 

\- Лили идет с ним из-за того, что проиграла Мэри желание, а не потому, что она этого хочет. 

\- Северус, - вздохнул Мальсибер, - неужели ты в это веришь? Она идет с ним, потому что хочет. 

\- Ник, я ее люблю, неужели ты это не понимаешь? - с болью в голосе спросил подросток, смотря на друга. 

\- Но она тебя нет, - как можно мягче произнес Мальсибер. Снейп переводит взгляд на огонь, потому что вдруг чувствует приступ клаустрофобии. 

\- Да, не любит, - если бы Северус был тем, кто любит сожаления, он бы сейчас жалел об этом, но вместо этого он улыбается, - но однажды это измениться. 

Николас качает головой в поражении и удивлении, как его друг может быть настолько наивным? 

\- В любом случае, почему ты завел этот разговор? - вырвал Мальсибера из задумчивости голос Снейпа. 

\- Так уж вышло, что я тоже без пары, - вздохнул парень. - И… 

\- И пройдись по женской спальне, и пойти с тобой согласится любая. 

\- Чтобы эта «любая» меня на балу опозорила? Благодарю покорно. 

\- Хорошо, от меня ты что хочешь? 

\- Пошли со мной, - смущенно улыбнулся Ник. 

\- Ник… ты… ты шутишь? - пораженно выдохнул Северус. 

\- Северус, я сейчас серьезен, как никогда. Во-первых, ты меня не опозоришь. Во-вторых, я с тобой там не умру от скуки. В-третьих, ты уж точно не будешь мне весь вечер выносить мозг, рассказывая о тряпках и прочей женской белиберде. И да, последние, - хитро ухмыльнулся Мальсибер. - Тебе шах и мат. 

\- Сволочь, - с раздражением протянул подросток, смотря на доску в неверии. - Ладно, пошли вместе. По крайне мере это будет забавно».

«Северус сложив руки на груди. Вот уже полчаса он слушал, как Лили ругалась. Девушка была прекрасна в своем бешенстве, но, к сожалению, зла она была именно на него. А причина и яйца выеденного не стоит! Ну, пришел он на бал с Ником, и что в этом такого? Они друзья, в конце-концов. 

\- В чем дело, Лили? 

\- В чем дело? Ты ходишь с парнем под ручку весь вечер! Ты, видимо, окончательно потерял свой разум, раз решил лечь под Мальсибера ради того, чтобы прийти сюда! 

\- Во-первых, Лили, - раздраженно заметил Северус, - прийти сюда я свободно мог и один, ибо вход свободный для ВСЕХ студентов, начиная с четвертого курса, а не только для избранных. Во-вторых, в магическом мире свободно живут и заводят общих детей гейские пары, и в том, что два парня пришли вместе на праздник никто не увидит ничего плохого. И последние, чтобы ты не думала о Нике, он мой друг и мы пришли сюда именно как друзья. 

\- Не смей так со мной разговаривать, - прошипела Эванс. - Ты просто… с ума сошел со своим Мальсибером. И мне уже плевать, хоть женись на нем. 

Девушка резко развернулась и исчезла в толпе. Оставшись один, Северус глубоко вздохнул. Как он и предвидел, из прихода на бал не вышло ничего хорошего. Благодаря помощи крестного, одет он был просто идеально, но в мире нет такой одежды, которая скроет истинную сущность человека. 

\- А вот и пунш, - раздался голос Мальсибера прямо у Северуса над ухом. 

От неожиданности Северус вздрогнул. Ник стоял у него за спиной с двумя бокалами пунша. 

\- Спасибо, - Северус сделал небольшой глоток. 

\- Опять с Эванс поссорились, - устало полюбопытствовал Ник. 

\- Лили не понравилось то, что я с тобой пришел, - попытался перевести произошедшее в шутку Северус, не желая слушать еще одну лекцию, только теперь от Ника. - И предложила нам с тобой пожениться, раз уж мы даже на один день расстаться не можем. 

\- Я только за, - улыбнулся Ник, мечтательно прикрывая глаза. - Дети у нас будут сильными, так что отец организует свадьбу в течение недели. 

Северус рассмеялся и кокетливо стрельнул глазами в друга. 

\- Я подумаю о вашем безусловно щедром предложении, наследник Мальсибер».

«Темные деревья покачивались под холодным ветром, а кислород обжигал легкие и причинял еще больше боли и дискомфорта. Слезы душили, но Северус отчаянно сопротивлялся им. В Хогсмиде на него в очередной раз налетели Мародеры, и снова трое на него одного. Пока он отбивался от Поттера и Блэка, Петтигрю отступил ему за спину и выбил из его рук волшебную палочку. А уже после трое грифов неслабо отпинали его ногами. Пока он пришел в себя и пока одежду в порядок привел, наступил вечер, и пришло время возвращаться в школу. На обговоренную встречу с Лили, он, естественно, не пришел, и девушка обиделась, а когда он попытался объяснить все, она ему не поверила и накричала, что он просто лжет, чтобы покрыть себя и Мальсибера. Хотя Ника сегодня даже в школе нет! Он дома, так как у его отца юбилей, и Ник должен присутствовать на празднике как наследник Ксанатоса Мальсибера. Обхватив руками явно сломанные ребра, юноша двинулся в сторону школы».

*** конец flashback *** 

На лоб легла прохладная рука, и Снейп встретился с глазами семейного врача Малфоев - Робертом Дженкинсем. 

\- Здравствуй, Том, - тихим и доброжелательным тоном произнес врач. - Как я вижу, Абраксас не напрасно встревожился и вызвал меня. 

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Дженкинс, - попытался улыбнутся Северус. Мужчина сжал его руку, хотя Северус знал, что этим незамысловатым жестом врач прячет то, что слушает его пульс. Абраксас вызывал для Северуса Роберта несколько раз и у подростка о мужчине остались только приятные воспоминания. 

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь, Том? 

\- Хорошо, только голова болит и устал немного.

\- Осенняя депрессия, - улыбнулся Роберт. - Вот уж о ком такое никогда бы не подумал. 

\- Все бывает в первый раз, - хмыкнул Северус. 

\- Ты прав, мой друг, как и всегда. В этом мире попросту нет непреложных констант. 

Северус расслабился на постели, пока колдомедик выводил над ним сложные пируэты палочкой, и всматривался в появляющиеся над телом цветные линии магии. 

\- Что ж, ты совершенно точно здоров. У тебя лишь накопленный стресс и усталость. - вынув из саквояжа два пузырька, Роберт подал один из них Северусу. - Это от головной боли. А вот это успокоительное с легким снотворным эффектом. Не волнуйся, проспишь ты не весь день, а часа два-три. Но эта передышка тебе сейчас очень необходима, поэтому не упрямься, а просто выпей. 

Северус не стал спорить с Дженкинсом, безропотно выпив оба зелья и завернувшись в одеяло. Может быть сон и правда поможет? Роберт улыбнулся, и бесшумно собрав свои вещи, тихо покинул комнату.

***

 

\- Завтра мне нужно будет уйти в Министерство. Чертов Джонсон вновь что-то напутал и мне нужно будет уладить все дела. Я не знаю, сколько времени это займет, - проговорил Абраксас, закуривая.

Они с Томом были в его комнате и курили, обсуждая дела. Том лежал на диване, и прикрыл глаза.

\- И что мне завтра тут делать? Если ты забыл, то напомню: я в облике школьника! А завтра я должен буду встретиться с Флоренсо из Италии. 

\- Ты можешь отложить эту встречу, - равнодушно сказал Абраксас, выпуская дым.

\- Вряд ли мы будем с ним сотрудничать, если я отменю эту встречу в третий раз, - проворчал Реддл. 

\- Тогда объясни Северусу, что говорить, и он скажет. Он умный парень и сможет помочь. 

\- Абраксас, он мальчик, понимаешь? А мальчик отличается от мужчины очень многим. А я не хочу, чтобы Флоренсо подумал, будто я слабо развитый.

\- Ты плохо знаешь Северуса. Он умный и начитанный, и заткнуть любого сможет без проблем. Пообщайся завтра с ним и убедишься в моих словах, - усмехнулся Малфой, выбрасывая сигарету и уничтожая ее магией. - Я бы никогда не посоветовал тебе кого-либо в мужья, если бы не считал его подходящим. Вы немного похожи и в этом есть свой плюс. Поговори с ним и подумай, - и Абраксас вышел из кабинета, оставив Тома одного.

***

 

Как ни странно, но сегодня Северусу вновь приснился очередной приятный сон. Сегодня он и Том гуляли при луне на безлюдном пляже. Скинув туфли, парень зарылся пальцами ног в мягкий песок, вдыхая холодный воздух. Повернув голову в сторону мужчины, Северус больше не смог оторвать взгляд от стоящего возле него Тома, будто окруженного лунным сиянием. Сейчас маг был особо прекрасным и Северус не удержался, и потянулся за поцелуем. 

Реддл с радостью ответил, прижимая к себе хрупкое тело. Приоткрыв рот, Снейп позволил шаловливому языку Тома проникнуть в его рот. Застонав, парень почувствовал, как его ноги начали подкашиваться. Поняв состояние парня, маг сильнее обнял Северуса. Когда воздуха начало не хватать, Том отстранился. Северус прижался к его груди, ртом хватая воздух.

\- Тише, все хорошо, малыш, - с улыбкой произнес Реддл, целуя парня в висок.

\- Я люблю тебя, - признался Северус, замирая.

\- Я тебя тоже, - и они вновь слились в новом поцелуе.

Вдруг картинка счастливой пары расплылась и Северус проснулся в чужой кровати. Открыв глаза, юноша осознал, где он и провел рукой по коротким черным волосам. Больше всего ему хотелось вернуться в свой сон к таинственному незнакомцу, чье лицо каждое утро расплывалось. Но Северус понимал, что знает этого человека и ему стоит протянуть руку, как будет рядом с ним.

Потянувшись, Северус вновь лег на кровать и уткнулся носом в подушку. Она приятно пахла, но парень не мог понять, чем именно. Яблоками? Грушей? Что-то странное и очень знакомое.


	4. Chapter 4

Северус вошел в небольшую, но уютную чайную комнату Малфой-мэнора. За столом уже сидели Малфой и Реддл. Абрахас посмотрел на крестника.

\- Как спалось?

\- Хорошо. Спасибо, мне намного легче. Вы что-нибудь узнали?

\- Немного. Найденное тобой кольцо, действительно, то самое и на нем есть чары, правда какие они и ради чего наложены, нам понять так и не удалось.

\- Тогда, что нам делать? - расстроился Северус, помешивая ложечкой давно остывший чай. - Мне в Хогвартс надо. Я не могу пропускать занятия.

«Красавцу Нику придется подождать тебя, ребенок, пока мы не решим нашу проблему" - злорадно подумал Реддл.

\- Это только начало, - произнес Том, смотря на Северуса. - Сегодня Хэллоуин, и в поместье Гойлов "Плэс Невид Хаус", я должен буду открыть бал как Лорд Волдеморт. Отменить это нельзя! Мои люди этого попросту не поймут.

\- Вы боитесь, что я вас опозорю, - нахмурился Снейп. Как бы он не старался, но обида в голосе все-таки была слышна.

\- Ты понимаешь, что должен будешь открыть бал и какая это ответственность?

\- Мне всего пятнадцать, Милорд, а не три года и я не грудничок, - жестко ответил Северус. - Мама научила меня всем танцем высшего общества. Напишите мне речь и я произнесу ее так, что никто не усомниться в том, что это вы.

Пауза.

\- Это может сработать, Том, - кивнул Малфой. - Тем более, что мы будем с ним рядом.

\- Хорошо, убедили, - хмыкнул Том, вставая. - Идемте собираться.

\- Я подберу ему одежду на вечер, а после пойду в Министерство. Я уверен, что не задержусь там надолго, но разное случится может. А пока ты сможешь ему все объяснить, Том, - произнес Абраксас, и после кивка Реддла пошел за Северусом. 

Старший маг прекрасно понимал, какая ответственность ложится на плечи его крестника, но блондин был уверен в Снейпе. Ведь, не смотря на его юный возраст, парень действительно много знал и умел. Не зря же Принцы считались одними из самых образованных родов, к которым относилась Эйлин. Да и сам Абраксас проводил с Северусом много времени летом. Все-таки старший маг называл Снейпа губкой не просто так - он буквально впитывает знания, из-за чего Абраксасу так нравился юноша.

Войдя в комнату, блондин подошел к шкафу и открыл его. Том часто жил в Малфой-мэноре, из-за чего здесь есть несколько пар одежды. Вытащив черный дорогой костюм, который Том купил во Франции, Абраксас положил его на кровать. Туда же отправилась черная шелковая мантия. 

\- Так, где-то здесь должны быть туфли, - сказал Малфой-старший и через пару секунд вытащил коробку с искаемыми туфлями.

Шокированный парень просматривал одежду, удивляясь ее изысканности. Внезапно на него налетел легкий шок. Странно, но только сейчас Северус понял, что должно произойти вечером. Додумать ему не позволил голос крестного.

\- Я уверен, ты справишься, - мягко сказал блондин, подходя к двери. - Том ждет тебя в малой гостиной.

Следующие полтора часа превратились для непривычного к косметическим изыскам Северуса, в настоящую каторгу. Но Минни была непреклонна, и юноша сдался на милость победителю, тем более, что он сам предложил помочь крестному и Лорду Гонту с сегодняшнем балом. 

Купание в ванне с душистой пеной, маски для тела, лица и волос. А потом пришло время выбранной для него одежды, в которую он при помощи домовика и облачился. 

Надев на запястье платиновый браслет с темными камнями, принесенным так же Минни, Северус посмотрел на себя в зеркало, и попытался уверенно улыбнутся. 

\- Пора, - выдохнул Снейп, прикрыв глаза. Молодой, удивительно красивый мужчина, вышел из комнаты и направился к малой гостиной, правда, она пока была пуста. Осторожно, чтобы не помять дорогую одежду, Северус сел на краешек дивана и приготовился ждать. 

***

 

Эйвери вошел в пустой класс на третьем этаже. Не смотря на то, что он уже долгие годы заброшен, с легкой руки Северуса, Ника и домовика Шива, он превратился в удобное место в классе, даже над камином висел натюрморт, снятый со стены на восьмом этаже. В нем так же были мягкие кресла, плетенный чайный столик с такими же стульями, и пушистый ковер (которые Шив принес из закрытых, и забытых покоев учителей). У стены стояли полки с книгами и пустыми филиалами для зелий. За небольшой перегородкой, была оборудована лаборатория для Снейпа, ингредиенты, для которой Снейп, Мальсибер и Эйвери часто таскали из хранилища Слагхорна. 

\- Ник, - позвал подросток парня, седевшего на подоконнике. - Ты сегодня за целый день так и не появился ни на одном уроке. Наши волнуются. Даже в больничное крыло заглядывали. Может быть хватит переживать? 

\- Сэм, уйди, - не поворачиваясь к другу, тихо произнес Мальсибер. 

\- Ник, я уверен, что с Северусом все будет хорошо, - присев рядом с другом, произнес Эйвери. - Лорд Малфой один из сильнейших колдунов Авалона, и чтобы с Северусом не произошло, он наверняка сможет помочь. 

\- Я знаю, - выдохнул Мальсибер, прижимаясь лбом к прохладному стеклу. 

\- Тогда… какого лешего сегодня происходит?! 

Пауза. 

\- Сэм, мне… мне плохо без него… я хотел… хотел позвать его сегодня на бал, и наконец-то признаться в том, что я его… что я его люблю, - Николас вынул из сумки небольшую бархатную коробочку. На мягкой темной подушечке, переливаясь от света, лежало колье с бриллиантами и большим изумрудом на нити из желтого золота. - Это колье мой прадед подарил моей прабабушке в ночь на Хэллоуин. И знаешь, они до самой смерти смотрели друг на друга влюбленными глазами. Я хотел подарить его сегодня Северусу. 

\- Ник, - с сочувствием протянул Эйвери, положив другу на плечо руку. 

\- Давай… давай чаю выпьем с твоими любимыми пирожными. Ты же наверняка сегодня еще даже не ел. 

\- Сэм, я не хочу. 

\- Надо, - усмехнулся слизеринец. - А то представь, что Север вернется, а ты на призрака похож. Он же меня, как не уследившего за тобой, отравит. Тебе меня совсем не жалко? 

Мальсибер усмехнулся и вернув футляр в сумку сел в плетеное кресло, пока Эйвери и Шив суетились вокруг него, сервируя стол для позднего обеда. 

***

 

Находясь здесь, в окружении тишины и спокойствия, Северус расслаблялся все больше и больше. Нет толп студентов, нет презрения Мародеров, и даже отсутствие Лили почему-то больше не печалит. Вполне возможно, ему и правда пора было взглянуть правде в глаза и признать, что их детская дружба, там в детстве, и осталась. В конце концов, даже если их дружбы более нет, то у него остались те добрые и светлые воспоминания о встречах у реки… 

Последние несколько часов его жизни были сплошным кошмаром. На кофейном столике лежала маггловская книга, за авторством Стивена Кинга «Кэрри». 

\- Эту книгу ты должен будешь преподнести в подарок хозяину замка «Плэс Невид Хаус» - Ксандеру Гойлу, - произнес уверенный голос от двери. Посмотрев на себя, Северус ахнул. Его волосы, раньше висевшие до плеч, были обстрижены и превращены в изящную прическу, чем-то похожую на ту, что носит настоящий Том. Черты лица стали более мягкими, а кожа светлой и чистой. В темных глазах поселились бесята. Прямая осанка, и благодаря тому, что он не сутулился, Северус будто стал шире в плечах, но самое главное изменение - это аура власти и уверенности в себе, и в своих силах. Легкость и изящество движений, как будто у него ничего не болит… 

У Северуса была масса травм: перелом левой руки, повреждение черепа, после падения с дерева, сломанный нос, сначала пьяным отцом, а потом Блэком. Перелом правой ноги, после того, как Мародеры спихнули его с лестницы. Перелом левой ноги, и вновь спасибо Тобиасу, чтоб его в аду сейчас во все щели драли! 

\- После того, как все закончиться, ты проведешь в Малфой-мэноре еще минимум неделю, - спокойно приказал Том. - Твои старые раны надо нормально вылечить, иначе в будущем они будут приносить еще больше проблем. 

Поняв о чем думает Снейп произнес Том, с достоинством сев в мягкое кресло. 

\- Откуда эта одежда? У меня такой не было, - тихо заметил Северус, смущенно смотря на Лорда. 

\- На балу советую забыть про смущение, - холодно заметил Реддл. - Ты будишь находиться в обществе моих вассалов и они такого «моего» поведения, попросту не поймут. 

\- Я повторяю, Милорд, - отрезал Северус. - Я вас не опозорю. Можете не переживать об этом. 

\- Так лучше, - довольно кивнул Том. - По поводу одежды, то ее заказал Абрахас и это его подарок тебе на сегодняшний Хэллоуин. Пока мы собирались, ее доставил курьер. Еще вопросы? 

\- Нет. 

\- Отлично, тогда начнем. Что ты знаешь о правилах этикета на балу? 

\- Обращаясь к кому-либо, всегда необходимо четко помнить и произносить его имя и титул, так как ошибка в названии титула может быть чревата самыми неприятными последствиями. Младший по возрасту или рангу всегда представляется первым. Проигнорировать приветствие считается оскорблением. Без перчаток на бал появляться нельзя. Быть вежливым и предупредительным, внимательным и галантным... 

\- Стоп, - усмехнулся Том, подняв руку. - Я вижу, что твоя мать сделала все возможное в ее силах, чтобы воспитать тебя настоящим наследником Принцев. 

Северус опустил глаза, не желая говорить о том, что все это он узнал вовсе не от Эйлин, а от Мальсибера и Эйвери. 

\- Переходим к самому важному. Ознакомление с гостями. С некоторыми из них ты будешь просто обязан поговорить, других лучше проигнорировать, но так, чтобы они этого не поняли и не ощутили себя оскорбленными. Начнем мы именно с них. На бал были приглашены, семья Поттеров, семья Блишвики, семья Макмилланов, семья Долгопупсов, Пруэтты, Трэверсы, Фоули, Шафики. 

\- Вы сейчас перечислили почти всех, кто поддерживает Дамблдора. 

\- Не всех. У нашего директора еще много всякого сброда, - хмыкнул Том, - с кем ночью в темном переулке лучше не встречаться. 

\- Хорошо, я буду старательно обходить их, а если мы все-таки пересечемся… то как и полагается благовоспитанным англичанами, поговорим о погоде. 

\- Умница, чуть больше уверенности в себе и у тебя получится все, что ты задумаешь, - мягко улыбнулся Реддл. 

\- Спасибо, Милорд, - смущенно улыбнулся Северус. 

\- Продолжим. Гампы, Брустверы, Селвины - эти семьи сомневаются, но сейчас нам позарез нужна их помощь. Твоя задача убедить их присоединиться ко мне, - Северус слегка побледнел и Том поднял руку. - Не переживай, при разговоре с ними, либо я, либо Абрахас будем рядом с тобой и поможем тебе. 

\- Я понял, Милорд. 

\- Далее, на балу будет так же присутствовать семья Росс, а значит и профессор МакГоногал. Я постараюсь избегать ее и не сильно мелькать в присутствие моих людей, чтобы не вызвать в отношении тебя еще больше подозрений со стороны Дамблдора. Тебе тоже лучше не пересекаться с ними. 

\- Не переживайте, Милорд, у меня нет никакого желания видеть профессора МакГонагалл. 

\- И последнее, речь, - на столик лег исписанный пергамент. - У тебя полчаса, потом мы отправляемся. 

«Дорогие друзья! Сегодня мы встречаем и приветствуем приход Самайна. 

Мы ждём его с радостью, надеждой и волнением. Верим в самое лучшее и светлое. По традиции отмечаем этот праздник в кругу семьи, с самыми близкими друзьями.   
Сейчас, в эту ночь Всех Святых мы особенно остро чувствуем, как дороги нам наши близкие. Как важно, чтобы всё у них было хорошо, чтобы все они были здоровы. Чтобы родители были согреты заботой и вниманием. И к ним возвращалось всё доброе, чему они нас учили и учат. 

Пусть наши дети растут умными, деятельными. А любовь и отзывчивость, душевная щедрость и милосердие будут нашей опорой в каждодневных делах. 

До наступления бала в честь Хэллоуина остались считанные секунды. Давайте пожелаем друг другу успехов, радости и счастья! Поблагодарим друг друга за понимание и поддержку. За участие и чуткость. И обязательно произнесём тост за процветание и благополучие Англии и всего магического сообщества! 

С праздником вас!» 

\- Красиво, - улыбнулся Снейп. 

\- Выучил? 

\- Да. 

\- Отлично идем, - Том вывел своего спутника на террасу и аппарировал в тот самый замок, из которого утром Снейп сбежал. 

\- Я думал, что это ваш дом, - удивленно заметил Северус, прежде чем смог остановить себя. 

\- Нет. Это Родовой замок Гойлов. Замки это вообще не мое. У меня уютный дом на берегу океана, и его я не променяю ни на один замок, - улыбнулся Том, беря Северуса за локоть, как и полагается спутнику Лорда Гонта-Слизерина. 

\- Нервничаешь? 

\- Честно говоря, очень. 

\- Не волнуйся. Я и Абрахас будем рядом с тобой на протяжение всего праздника, - мягко улыбнулся Том, на миг сильнее сжав его локоть. - Все будет хорошо. 

\- Спасибо, Милорд. 

\- Том. 

\- Что? - растерялся Северус, смотря в темные глаза Реддла. 

\- Меня зовут Том, Северус, - мягко заметил Реддл. - Думаю, что после того, что мы сегодня пережили, ты вполне можешь называть меня по имени. 

Северус на миг неверяще улыбнулся, и Том невольно затаил дыхание, и они наконец-то шагнули в открытые двери «Плэс Невид Хаус».


	5. Chapter 5

Войдя в замок, Северус и Том скинули с плеч мантии и передали стоящему возле входа домовику. Быстро осмотревшись, маги направились в главную гостиную, где и должно было проходить мероприятие. С каждым шагом музыка лилась все громче и громче, пока они не вошли в зал. Все присутствующие, а их пока было немного, сразу же обратили свои взоры на "Тома" и его юного спутника. Кивнув немногочисленным гостям, "Лорд" осмотрелся. Нескольких гостей он знал, а об остальных ему рассказал Лорд. 

Невысокий рыжеволосый мужчина с бородкой был Эрном Макмилланом, а рядом с ним находилась его жена Мелания. Они разговаривали с семьей Долгопупсов. Возле одной из колон стояли Пруэтты и о чем-то оживленно спорили со старшим Трэверсом. Миссис Фоули и леди Шафик громко обсуждали новые платья, поступившие к мадам Малкин. Еще несколько непримечательных магов сидели на диванах и креслах, расположенных возле стен.

Бросив короткий взгляд на часы, Северус направился к стоящим мужчинам. До начала осталось полчаса, и он обязан пообщаться с гостями. Хотя, конечно, парень лучше бы постоял в сторонке, но сейчас он исполняет роль самого Темного Лорда и обязан общаться с этими людьми. 

***

 

Через несколько минут зал начал наполнятся гостями. Пришли Амали и Артур Блишвики, Рабастан, Рудольфус и Генрих Лестренджи, так же Блэки, Кэрроу, Крэббы, Гойлы, Нотты, Мальсибер-старший, Макгонагалл... Последними пришли Карлус и Дорея Поттеры. Северус узнал их сразу же, ведь Джеймс и Карлус были очень похожими. Разве, что у Поттера-старшего было больше складок на лице и был более смышленый взгляд, чем у его идиота-сынка.

Осмотревшись, Северус встретился с серыми глазами крестного. И когда он пришел? Абраксас стоял возле настоящего Лорда и о чем-то с ним разговаривал. Улыбнувшись кончиком губ, мужчина бросил взгляд на часы, будто показывая, что пора начинать официальную часть.

Извинившись перед Мариусом Булдстроу и Алексом Гампом, с которыми Северус очень быстро нашёл общий язык, он направился в центр. В зала повисла тишина, и все присутствующие обратили свой взор на "Лорда".

\- Дорогие друзья, сегодня мы приветствуем и празднуем приход Самайна.   
Мы ждём его с радостью, надеждой и волнением. Верим в самое лучшее и светлое. По традиции мы отмечаем этот праздник в кругу семьи, с самыми близкими друзьями.   
Сейчас в эту ночь Всех Святых, мы особенно остро чувствуем, как дороги нам наши близкие. Как важно, чтобы всё у них было хорошо, чтобы все они были здоровы и счастливы. Чтобы родители были согреты заботой и вниманием, и к ним возвращалось всё доброе, чему они нас учили и учат.   
Я желаю всем, чтобы наши дети росли умными и деятельными, а любовь и отзывчивость, душевная щедрость и милосердие были нашей опорой в каждодневных делах.   
До наступления бала в честь Хэллоуина остались считанные секунды, так давайте пожелаем друг другу успехов, радости и счастья! Поблагодарим друг друга за понимание и поддержку. За участие и чуткость. И обязательно выпьем этот бокал за процветание и благополучие Англии и всего магического сообщества! С праздником вас! - уверенно произнес Лорд, от чего многие в зале замерли вслушиваясь в бархатный нотки. А как только Северус закончил, все вместе с ним подняли свои бокалы и выпили содержимое. - Так же я хочу подарить этот небольшой подарок своему другу и владельцу этого прекрасного замка, в котором мы и находимся.

Маг подошел к Ксандеру Гойлу, отдавая книгу Стивена Кинга "Кэрри" в кожаном переплете. Глава замка искренне поблагодарил своего друга и принял подарок. 

Дальше по плану должен быть бал, который "Лорд" должен открывать. Пригласив младшую из сестер Росс - Саманту на танец, мужчина закружил ее в вальсе.

Все шло своим чередом. Северус вел свою даму в полонезе, которым издавна было принято открывать балы. Двигался он просто потрясающе (спасибо урокам Эйлин и Мальсибера), чем привлекал еще больше внимания к себе и их очень необычной паре. Руководитель партии, что стоит в оппозиции по отношению к действующей власти и дочь верного соратника общественно-политического противника Реддла. 

\- У вас усталый вид, если вы позволите мне это заметить, мисс Росс, - мягко произнес Северус, ведя девушку в танце. 

\- Работа в Мунго отнимает много сил, - тихо заметила Саманта. Жаловаться девушка не любила, хотя Лорд Гонт смотрел на нее с добротой. 

\- Вам нужно беречь себя и больше гулять, - улыбнулся Северус. - Свежий воздух очень помогает. 

\- Вы правы, Милорд, - слегка склонила темноволосую головку девушка. 

Лорд Эдмунд Росс наблюдал с немалым удивлением, как легко скользит в танце с Волдемортом его младшая дочь, гордясь тем с каким достоинством она держит себя в обществе такого человека. 

Тем временем за первым танцем последовал второй и Северус пригласил на него Андромеду Блэк. 

\- Он пользуется спросом, - хмыкнул Абраксас, наблюдая за танцующими парами. - И произвел хорошее впечатление на младшую из Россов. 

\- Один ужин в обществе старшей сестры, и это впечатление как ветром сдует, - цинично заметил Том, с легким отвращением потягивая томатный сок. Алкоголь то «его» несовершеннолетнему телу нельзя. 

Танец закончился, и Северус привел свою партнершу к ее постоянному кавалеру - в данном случае это был Лорд Блэк. 

\- Рад нашей встречи, Лорд Гонт-Слизерин, - произнес Сигнус Блэк III. 

\- Извините, что прерываю вас, - мягко произнес Том, неожиданно появляясь между Северусом и Сигнусом, - но с вашего позволения, я бы хотел пригласить вашу прекрасную дочь на танец. 

\- Думаю, это возможно, - с небольшой заминкой кивнул Блэк. 

\- Благодарю, Милорд, - улыбнулся Том, протягивая Андромеде руку и ведя девушку в конец зала, ожидая пока к ним присоединятся остальные танцующие.

\- Они неплохо смотрятся вместе, - отпивая из бокала шампанское, заметил Северус, внутренне усмехаясь, когда Сигнус еле заметно нахмурился на его комментарий. 

\- Вы правы, Милорд, - произнес Абраксас. - Но… мой крестник уже можно сказать обручен. 

\- Ваш крестник?! - неверяще произнес Блэк, прежде чем он смог взять себя в руки и вернуть холодную маску на лицо. 

\- Северус Принц мой крестный сын, - улыбнулся Малфой. – Такова была воля его покойного деда и матери Северуса. Если вы извините нас, Милорд, - я бы хотел украсть у вас Тома. 

\- Конечно, Милорд, - кивнул Блэк. - Смею надеяться, что мы еще поговорим, Лорд Гонт. 

\- Конечно, Лорд Блэк, - склонив голову в легком поклоне произнес Северус, следуя за крестным. 

***

 

«Сильные руки, ловкие пальцы, сухие губы, насмешливые чёрные глаза, лёгкий запах полыни и петрушки. Мальсибер простонал, радостно приветствуя его язык, и из горла Северуса вырвалось нечто похожее на рычание. Они оба сгорали от страсти, и Ник обвил руками шею любимого человека, запуская пальцы в мягкие волосы и прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Когда Северус нашел в себе силы, чтобы оторваться от него, Нику показалось, что сейчас у него разорвется сердце. Больше не беспокоясь о приличиях, Мальсибер оседлал бедра партнера и прижался к нему еще сильнее. 

\- Ник, ты хочешь меня? - прошептал Северус. - Я должен знать. Сейчас. 

\- Да, Северус, я хочу тебя, - внутри у Мальсибера все вздрогнуло при мысли о том, что сейчас произойдет. Он жаждал этого… и ужасно боялся. 

Снейп глухо простонал, давая себе слово быть нежным и осторожным. Он хотел насладиться каждым прикосновением, чтобы эта ночь казалась бесконечной. Снейп едва ли не грубо схватил Ника за мягкие волосы и приблизил его лицо, чтобы припасть к губам в жадном поцелуи».

Мальсибер прохныкал имя Северуса и выгнулся, кончая и… просыпаясь в полном одиночестве в подземельях Слизерина. Один взгляд на кровать Снейпа сразу же все объяснил и напомнил. Северуса нет в Хогвартсе, и самое страшное, он может и не вернуться… Ник больше никогда не увидит его, и не скажет, как много он для него значит. 

Нику казалось, что его сердце выгорело, а в глазах осталась одна боль и дикая агония. 

***

 

\- Дамы ангажируют кавалеров! 

Что тут началось! Дамы оспаривали право пригласить Лорда Малфоя и Лорда Гонта, а молодые и юные девушки обступили «Северуса». Отказаться было верхом неприличия, поэтому вскоре Абраксас закружил в танце Розалинду Забини, Северус повел в танце Джейд Гринграсс, а Том одну из блондинок, принадлежащих французской ветви Малфоев. 

По завершении танца, Том подошел к Северусу и посмотрел на время. Почти двенадцать часов ночи. Предложив Северусу выпить шампанского и подышать воздухом, Том увел его на открытую веранду, выходящую в ярко освещенный сад. 

\- Я устал. Я весь вечер не закрывал рта, с полным ощущением, что хожу по минному полю, - признался Северус. 

\- Ты хорошо справился с возложенной на тебя ролью, - улыбнулся Том. - Никто и ничего не заподозрил. 

\- Спасибо, - смущенно улыбнулся Северус, - Том. 

Реддл смотрел на Северуса и чувствовал, как ему тепло, спокойно, уютно и хорошо рядом с ним. Этот мальчик вырастет в чудесного юношу, который сделает счастливым своего избранника, ибо в его сердце ярко горит свет и доброта… 

Поддавшись странному импульсу, Том дернул Северуса на себя и поцеловал его.

В это мгновение веранду и магов осветило яркое сияние, заставляя Тома и Северуса зажмурится. После прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем парень и мужчина поняли, что они находятся в своих собственных телах!

Оторвавшись от губ Снейпа, Том неверяще посмотрел в зеркало. Да, так и есть. Сейчас он в своем теле. Значит, чтобы вернуться в свое тело нужно было всего лишь поцеловать парня в двенадцать часов! "Как в сказке" - развеселился Том и посмотрел на Северуса. Тот стоял возле него и так же неверяще осматривал себя в зеркале. 

\- Вы знали, что так будет? - тихо спросил он.

\- Нет, я просто хотел тебя поцеловать, - улыбнулся Реддл, смотря как юноша немного покраснел. - И сейчас хочу.

На эти слова Северус резко повернулся к мужчине, и его тут же втянули в новый поцелуй. Но сейчас Том был более требовательным, хотя и старался не испугать Северуса своим напором. Все-таки это не взрослый и опытный партнер, который знает, что и как нужно делать. 

Снейп обнял Реддла за шею, крепко прижимаясь к его крепкому телу. Ему хотелось слиться с этим головокружительным мужчиной, полностью раствориться в нем. 

Тому очень понравился такой ответ, и он углубил поцелуй, ставя одну руку на упругие ягодицы парня и немного сжал их. В ответ на это действие, Северус застонал, целуя губы, скулы, щеки Тома. 

\- Что тут происходит? - прозвучал грозный голос Абраксаса, заставив магов оторваться от своего занятия и буквально отлететь друг от друга.

Тем временем Малфой подошел к ним, сверля взглядом.

\- Уж что-что, а этого я от вас не ожидал. Вы хоть понимаете, что в зале полно людей, каждый из которых сюда мог зайти и вас увидеть!? А ты, Северус, чем думал? Я считал тебя умным парнем, который обдумывает свои действия, а не ложиться перед мужчиной, с которым знаком всего один день!

Северус покраснел и опустил глаза.

\- Абраксас, это не твоё дело, с кем сплю я или он, - заступился Реддл и блондин замер. - Да, мы поменялись телами.

Малфой несколько минут сверлил магов глазами, а после бросил, идя к двери.

\- Приведите себя в порядок и возвращайтесь. Пора заканчивать бал.

***

 

\- Дамы и господа, я очень благодарен каждому, кто пришел сегодня и отпраздновал день Самайна, - произнес Том, стоя по центре зала. - Так же я бы хотел сказать отдельное спасибо хозяину Плэс Невид Хаус - Ксандеру Гойлу. Я искренне надеюсь, что вам понравился сегодняшний бал и надеюсь увидеть Вас на следующем. А сейчас, я объявляю бал оконченным, - Реддл любезно поклонился гостям.

Когда в зале остались только Том и Ксандер, маг поклонился Гойлу и бросив в камин порошок, произнес "Малфой-мэнор".

***

 

Северус ушел одним из первых, отправившись к крестному в мэнор. Ему очень понравился этот прекрасный вечер, если не брать во внимание ссору с старшим Малфоем. Конечно, он тоже виноват в этом, но крестный не имел права обвинять его в чем либо! Все-таки ему, Северусу, уже пятнадцать и он может делать что хочет! Но сколько бы парень себя в этом не убеждал, неприятный осадок оставался. Ведь он знает крестного с детства и старший маг был для него как отец. 

Переодевшись и приняв душ, Северус лег на кровать. Он вновь вспомнил поцелуй с Темный Лордом. Нет, с Томом! Он был нежным и страстным. И маг явно хотел продолжения. Так что если бы Абраксас не пришел, то они б... Стук в дверь заставил мысли юноши остановиться и он позволит войти позднему гостю, которым оказался крестный. 

\- Северус, - маг вошел в комнату и присел на край кровати. - Я бы хотел извиниться за сегодняшние слова. Я не имел права так говорить.

\- Крес... - начал парень, но блондин не позволил ему закончить.

\- Нет, не перебивай меня. Я правда сожалею о своих словах. Просто я не хочу... чтобы ты сделал что-то, о чем после сожалел всю жизнь. Ты еще слишком юн и не понимаешь многих вещей. Просто пообещай мне, что не будешь делать глупости.

\- Хорошо, крестный. Я обещаю, - сказал Северус.

\- Кстати, сегодня ты был на высоте, - улыбнулся Малфой. - Ладно, я пошел. Спокойной ночи, малыш.

\- Спокойной ночи.

***

 

Зеленое пламя перенесло Тома прямиком в пустую комнату с камином. В ней не было ни одного опознавательного знака Рода Малфой. Да и через камин в замок могли попасть лишь те, кому Абраксас открыл доступ. А все остальные аппарировали к воротам, и уже через них входили в родовое поместье Малфоев. 

Серые стены холла, прикрытые живыми гобеленами, сквозь который неторопливо шел Реддл, уходили ввысь, теряясь в сумраке сводчатых потолков. Огромные витражные окна пропускали слабый белый свет убывающей Луны, причудливо ломая его, своими цветными стеклышками. 

Абраксас, как и ожидалось, обнаружился в кабинете, только вместо того, чтобы сидеть за столом и пытаться работать, он сидел на ручке кресла возле камина и пил прямо из бутылки. Стоило Тому войти, Абраксас наградил его убийственным взглядом, после чего, вновь уставился на яркие язычки пламени. 

\- Ты сам предложил мне его в качестве будущего мужа, - спокойно заметил Том, подходя к бару и беря бутылку виски. 

\- Я и не отказываюсь от своих слов, - хлебнув из бутылки, произнес Малфой. - Вместе вы станете еще сильнее, и будете не только дополнять друг друга, но и понимать с полуслова. Северус даст тебе семью и домашний уют, а ты ему стабильность и уверенность. 

\- Тогда, что это было? 

\- Том, - зашипел Малфой, наконец-то смотря на друга злыми глазами. - Ему только пятнадцать! Он еще ребенок! Ты сейчас удовлетворишь свою похоть, а ему придется жить с мыслью, что им просто воспользовались, поддавшись моменту. 

\- Аби… 

\- И это правда, - отрезал маг, перебивая Тома. - Потому что сейчас, ты пока не видишь в нем личность. Сейчас ты видишь лишь тело, которое тебя привлекает физически, как и сотни других, которые уже побывали в твоей кровати. Ты сейчас поиграешься, удовлетворишь свою похоть и забудешь об этом через неделю, а его это уничтожит! 

\- Я бы никогда не поступил так с твоим крестником, - свистящим шепотом произнес Реддл. Ему пришлось сделать несколько глубоких вздохов, чтобы овладеть собой. - За кого ты меня принимаешь, Абраксас?! Мне казалось, что ты знаешь меня! 

\- Скажешь, что тебе не хотелось разложить его прямо там на веранде? - огрызнулся Малфой. 

\- Ну… 

\- О чем и речь, - как-то невесело усмехнулся Малфой. - Том, я прошу тебя дать Северусу шанс. Узнай его, даже если по итогу вы не будете вместе. Вот увидишь, ты обретешь умного, верного и надежного союзника и друга. 

Пауза. 

\- Хорошо, будет по твоему, - вздохнул Том. - Я присмотрюсь к парню. 

\- Спасибо, - кивнул Абраксас. - О большем я и не прошу. 

Пять дней спустя. 

Северус стоял посередине зеленой поляны, поглаживая морду лошади, породы Орловский Рысак. Так как утро было теплое, а ветерок очень мягким и теплым, доктор Дженкинс разрешил Северусу сегодня, впервые за пять долгих дней, покинуть замок и отправиться на конную прогулку. Его должен был сопровождать Люциус, но ему прислала записку Нарцисса, и Малфой, извинившись, унесся к Блэкам. 

Последние пять дней слились для Северуса почти в один. Роберт взялся за его здоровье всерьез, и в результате Северус выпил бесчисленное количество зелий, а каждый вечер заканчивался массажем, после которого Снейп и пальцем пошевелить не мог. Маски для волос, лица, рук, обертывания… питание по программе. 

Но теперь, Слава Мерлину, это все осталось позади, и завтра он возвращается в Хогвартс. Северус написал Николасу на следующие утро, после бала в честь Хэллоуина. С тех пор они каждый день переписывались и в письмах друга все чаще появлялась нотка: «Скучаю и без тебя тут тоска зеленая». 

С Томом у Северуса сложились неплохие приятельские отношения. Мужчина знал много интересного и запрещенного. Он даже дал Северусу урок по Легилименции и Окклюменции. Дал бы больше, но его жизнь непредсказуемая и небогатая свободным временем, зато его советы очень помогли. Так что Северус наконец-то построил цельную стену окклюменции. Они с Томом даже на ужин ездили в небольшой ресторанчик…   
Если бы только у Северуса был хоть один шанс с этим мужчиной… но трезво оценивая, кто он, и кто Северус, подросток решил, что быть другом Тома уже большая честь. 

\- Готов к прогулке? - на белом жеребце сидел его крестный и улыбался ему. 

\- Да, - вскочив на коня, Северус ударил по его бокам и они со зверем понеслись вперед, навстречу победе. 

***

 

Абраксас вошел в гостиную и сел на мягкий диван, с усмешкой смотря на друга. 

\- Итак, ты вернул Северуса в Хогвартс? 

\- Да, - кивнул блондин. 

\- Мальсибер наверняка был счастлив, как ребенок в Рождество, - Абраксас хмыкнул и склонил голову в согласии. 

Пауза. 

\- Ты был прав. В Северусе есть что-то… неуловимое. 

\- И? - поднял бровь Малфой. 

\- Вот вырастет и тогда посмотрим. 

\- Про Мальсибера не забыл? 

\- Кто он, а кто я? - усмехнулся Реддл. - Северус никуда от меня не денется. Просто придется немного подождать…


	6. Эпилог.

Январь 1976 года. 

Громыхая и покачиваясь, кареты цепочкой двигались по дороге. Когда их экипаж въезжал на территорию школу, между двумя высокими колоннами, увенчанными фигурами крылатых вепрей, Северус бросил взгляд на Запретный лес. На всей территории замка было совершенно темно. Хогвартс между тем нависал все ближе: могучая громада башен, угольно-черная на фоне темного неба, яркими прямоугольниками в ней то там, то тут, светились окна. 

У каменных ступеней, ведущих к дубовым входным дверям замка, кареты с лязгом остановились. Снейп и Мальсибер вышли из экипажа первыми. Северус неохотно вновь взглянул на кареты и снова столкнулся взглядом с скелетоподобными фестралами. Обнаружить в свое время, что смерть Тобиаса Снейпа не прошла для него бесследно, было не очень приятно. Ведь его папаша заслужил свою смерть! 

\- Ты еще долго на них пялиться собираешься? - скучающим тоном полюбопытствовал Ник. 

\- Нет, - вновь передернул плечами Снейп. - Идем. Да, а где Эйвери и Нотт? 

\- Пока ты «пустотой» любовался, Сэм с Ноттом ушли в замок. 

\- Ладно, пошли, а то эти двое все слопают и мы останемся без ужина, - хмыкнул Северус, поднимаясь по каменным ступеням. 

Вестибюль был ярко освещен факелами, и шаги двух слизеринцев, по каменным плитам пола, отдавались эхом. Нотт помахал им со своего места за столом Слизерина. 

\- А это кто? — резко спросил Эйвери, показывая на середину преподавательского стола. Садясь рядом с друзьями, Северус и Ник посмотрели на стол преподавателей. По центру, как всегда, сидел Дамблдор, рядом с ним восседала МакГонагал, а вот на привычном месте декана Слизерина сидел двадцатилетний, блондин с голубыми глазами. Северус покраснел, стоило ему вспомнить при каких обстоятельствах он его видел. - И где старик Слагхорн? 

Слизеринцы вновь внимательно изучили преподавательский стол, но Слагхорна за ним и правда не было. 

\- Его тут нет, - удивленно произнес Сэм. 

\- Не мог же он уйти из школы, - неверяще заметила какая-то третьекурсница. 

\- Если свалил - скатертью дорога, - спокойно заметил Мальсибер. 

\- Я рад вновь вас всех здесь видеть, - звучно заговорил Дамблдор, сияя улыбкой и широко распахнув объятия. - Добро пожаловать! 

\- Чтоб тебя мантикора сожрала, - тихо прокомментировал Нотт, заставив приятелей хмыкнуть. 

\- Я, как обычно, прошу вашего внимания к нескольким кратким сообщениям, - сказал Дамблдор. - Повторяю, первокурсники, лес на территории школы запретная зона для учеников. Некоторые из наших старших школьников, надеюсь, теперь уже это запомнили. Мистер Филч, наш школьный смотритель, попросил меня напомнить вам, что в коридорах Хогвартса не разрешается применять волшебство. Действует и ряд других запретов, подробный перечень которых вывешен на двери кабинета мистера Филча. 

\- Интересно, он эту нудятину заранее пишет, или это экспромт? - зевнул Эйвери. 

\- Скорее всего, пишет, - хмыкнул Мальсибер. - Потому что, почти каждый раз он говорит одно и тоже с небольшими изменениями и дополнениями. 

\- Закончу на более приятной ноте, - продолжил Дамблдор. - К сожалению, я вынужден вам сообщить, что профессор Слагхорн, наш Мастер зельеварения, подал прошение об отставке, чтобы больше времени уделять своим исследованиям в этой области. Так вот, с большими надеждами я сообщаю вам, что его должность согласился принять Торфинн Роули. Он будет совмещать работу преподавателя с должностью декана факультета Слизерин. 

Послышались редкие хлопки, но известие было принято без особого энтузиазма. Даже змейки не знали, что им ждать от нового декана. От Слагхорна, конечно, не было никакой пользы и защиты, но они его знали. А вот про новенького, кроме того, что он чистокровный, не было известно ничего. 

\- И откуда он только выполз? - раздраженно спросил Сэм, заставляя Северуса пожать плечами. Не будет же он всем говорить, что их новый профессор зельеварения и декан Слизерина "любовник" Темного Лорда. 

\- Ну вот, кажется, и все, - заключил Дамблдор. - Во всяком случае, самое главное. А теперь будем праздновать! 

Золотые тарелки и кубки наполнились едой и питьем, а зал наполнился смехом, разговорами, звоном ножей и вилок. 

\- Новый декан змеюшника наверняка Пожиратель, - услышал краем уха Северус, разглагольствования Поттера. И по тому, как на миг замер рядом с ним Ник, услышал не он один. 

\- Про Сами-Знаете-Кого. Дамблдор сказал, что он славится способностью сеять раздор и вражду, - на миг сердце Снейпа приостановилось, ибо это был звонкий голосок Лили. 

"За что ты так нас ненавидишь? Мы ведь такие же люди, как и все, кто сейчас тебя окружает. Лили, когда ты так изменилось?" - с грустью подумал Снейп.

\- Мы можем бороться с этим, создавая прочные связи, основанные на дружбе и доверии, - бодро продолжала свою речь Эванс.

\- Пошли отсюда, - прошептал Ник. - А то меня сейчас вырвет от «святости» грифов.

Северус плавно встал из-за стола, и следом за другом направился в их комнату на третьем этаже. Благо войти в класс никто не мог. Для этого нужно было разрешения Мальсибера или Снейпа. Шив уже суетился возле стола, сервируя его для ужина. 

\- Ты знаешь Роули, - уверенно заметил Николас. 

\- Знаю - это громко сказано, - усмехнулся Снейп. - Но да, я его раньше встречал. 

\- Когда? 

\- Когда проснулся в теле Лорда Гонта в его постели, - немного смущенно улыбнулся Северус. - Так что наш новый декан любовник Лорда Гонта. 

Пауза. 

\- Что он тогда тут делает? - удивленно заметил Ник. - Он сейчас должен быть рядом с любимым человеком. 

\- Нас это не касается. Главное, чтобы он не оказался для нас хуже Слагхорна. 

\- Аминь, - хмыкнул Мальсибер, наливая себе и Северусу настоящего чая, а не тот тыквенный сок, котором их пичкают в большом зале. - Как провел каникулы? 

\- Помогал матери в аптеки. Жаб потрошил да гной из бубонтюберов выдавливал, вампирчиков из Южной Америки разделывал, и еще кучу всевозможной пакости. У мамы теперь этих ингредиентов столько, что даже я завидую. Помимо возни с ингредиентами, я варил зелья, помогал с ремонтом дома в Тупике Прядильщиков. 

\- Ты хоть спал нормально? - обеспокоено спросил Мальсибер, на что Северус лишь передернул плечами. 

\- На том свете высплюсь. Как ты провел время? 

\- Скучно. Пришлось на несколько званых ужинов с отцом сходить, но большей частью я дома один был. 

\- Позвал бы Сэма с Ноттом. 

\- Я звал тебя, - улыбнулся Ник. - Хотел погулять по Лондону и на научную выставку сходить. 

\- Прости, у меня совсем не было времени. Ты же знаешь, я бы с радостью показал тебе магловский Лондон. 

\- В другой раз, - кивнул Ник. - Раз уж ты не праздновал свое шестнадцатилетие, позволь мне вручить тебе подарок сейчас. 

\- Ник… тебе не надо было беспокоиться, - растерялся Северус, не зная как ему реагировать. Ему кроме крестного никто и никогда не дарил подарков, и как себя вести в такой ситуации он не знал. 

\- Это не беспокойство, - улыбнулся Ник, протягивая Северусу красиво упакованный небольшой футляр. - Мне это было в радость. 

На мягкой серебристой подушечке лежал жёсткий браслет из золота с аметистами и фианитами. 

\- Ник… это очень красиво, но… я не могу его принять. Я даже представить себе не могу, сколько он стоит. 

Мальсибер протянул руку и взял Северуса за руку, осторожно переплетя их пальцы вместе. Главное не спугнуть, только бы не спугнуть. 

\- Для меня цена не имеет значения, - прошептал подросток. - Я давно хотел тебе признаться… Северус, я… я люблю тебя. И не как брата или друга, а именно той самой любовью. Люблю с того мгновения, когда впервые встретил. 

\- Но… 

\- Я знаю, это неожиданно. И я не прошу чтобы ты ответил на мои чувства немедленно, прямо сейчас. Но прошу, рассмотри эту возможность. 

Пауза. 

\- Хорошо, - улыбнулся Северус, сильнее переплетя свои пальцы с пальцами Николаса. Темные глаза Мальсибера вспыхнули от счастья и сам не понимая, что он делает, Ник наклонился над столом и… это случилось. Его губы нежно прикоснулись ко рту Северуса. Их губы разомкнулись, и Ник со стоном принял Северуса в себя, приветствуя его язык, словно пробуя его на вкус, смакуя каждое мгновение, каждую секунду контакта. Поцелуй отдавался дрожью удовольствия и приятным холодком по спине. 

Наконец, Северус отстранился и смущенно кашлянул, чувствуя как щеки заливает румянцем. 

\- Это было… неплохо. 

\- Прости, - счастливо рассмеялся Мальсибер. - Я больше не буду торопить события. Обещаю. Еще чаю?

\- Конечно, - усмехнулся Северус. 

Мальсибер счастливо улыбнулся, сейчас ничто не имело значения, ведь Северус рядом с ним, а все остальное приложится…


End file.
